Purple sky II: Life as it spins
by Angelic Elf
Summary: The sequel to purple sky. They have crossed the misty mountains, now, can Blythe face Lothlorien?
1. Chapter 1: Entering the forbidden city

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 1: Entering the forbidden city 

Gandalf left quickly, aboard his white horse. I watched in sadness. He would not leave if it had not been so important. I heard silent footsteps behind me. "Why did he leave?" a voice asked me. I turned around. Aragorn was standing there, drained, as he has been these past few days. 

"Something to do with the sunrise. He was really worried." I replied, my heading falling to my chest. 

"Well, we best alert everyone, and carry on. We have to reach _Lorien_ before its too late. Whoever sent those wargs on to us, will be watching us like a hawk. And now that we are more venerable without Gandalf, they may strike. We can't take any risks."

~*~

We were on the road early that day, and all spirits had been split in two. It would now be a very dangerous road. All were focused, yet off in a state of dreams, trying to figure out why he had left us. I did not tell them exactly why. They would think I was a crackpot if I did. Legolas walked silently beside me, leading along _Arod_. His face was facing downwards. Something was very wrong, but I did not dare break the silence. We were following the other side of the misty mountains to _Lorien._ I knew it was barely a few days until we would reach the wood, and I would finally have to confront _Galadriel._ I was just lucky I had all my friends to back me up. Who would believe me otherwise?

Up ahead Vala stopped suddenly (she was leading us), and was overtaken by Aragorn until he turned back to her. I faintly heard what they said from the back of the que. "_Mani mellonamin?"_ Aragorn asked.

"There is someone coming towards us. He is of elvan kind. I cannot make anything else out. He would be 3 miles away at least." Vala replied.

"Then he must be a friend of _Lorien, _for not many dare roam these lands since the war."  Aragorn said, squinting to see the figure. "Come now, we shall meet him soon. If he be not friend, than he shall taste steel." He walked on, leading us again. I just looked at Legolas who gave me a strange look back, as though asking me what that was all about. 

~*~

We were all riding the next day. The figure Vala had spoken about had not changed his course. He was a short while off now, half a mile at the most. I rode up beside Aragorn, who as peer usual, was leading us. "Do you think he is to be feared, or faught?"

"No, he would have turned off this road if so. Not many could take on a group alone in our size. Fear naught Blythe, we shall find out his business soon, this afternoon I believe." Aragorn replied.

Well ride on we did. At about 3:30 we were almost upon the stranger. He stopped where he was, sitting high upon his horse. Aragorn, Legolas (with Gimli behind him) and I rode up to meet him, leaving everyone else to wait behind. In the first act of trouble, I would signal them and they would come to our aide. Well…at least that was the plan. 

"How now, who goes there." Aragorn called out. 

The stranger looked down, his cloak covering his face. "No one of any importance to you I am sure."

"I ask you again, what be your name and purpose here?"

"I, if you insist, am Beau, of the elves. I belong to no place but the road." The stranger replied. 

"Your purpose if you please." I asked, kindly. He seemed nice enough, with that he straightened up and took his hood off his head.

"I am mearly travelling, to deliver a message to one Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"That is i." Aragorn said.

"The lady of the wood is awaiting you, but there is one amongst you she wishes you to keep at a distance. A Blythe Carlaw. She is not to enter the woods." I looked at him in disbelief. "I take you to be the one I just mentioned."

"Yes, I am. Did she say why?"

"No milady."

"Well, I shall join my friends to _Lothlorien_, for I have business to attend to there and it shall be done." I said, raising my voice commandingly. 

"Milady, they will not let you enter." Beau replied.

"Are you their messenger, guard, or anything belonging to the golden wood?" Legolas asked commandingly, threatening Beau.

"No. I am not, but I was asked to deliver this message. And I have done so, so now I shall be on my way." He said, going forward.

"No you shall accompany us to the wood, and tell the lady that Blythe is with us, that she will stay with us, and we will not leave her for the wild to devour her." Legolas said, edging _Arod_ in front of the stranger's horse.

"Very well. Tell your group we leave now." He said, bringing his horse to a trot towards the wood. Aragorn raced back to get everyone, as I stayed with Leoglas and Gimli.

"Why are you not allowed to enter the wood?" Gimli. "You are her granddaughter are you not?"

"Yes, I think I have an idea why." I replied, as the group galloped toward us. I cantered in front, following Beau.

~*~ 

We rode on for a week, with no more words escaping the messenger's mouth. I knew exactly why _Galadriel_ wouldn't let me near her. She either did not believe me, or refused to believe me. She would have to grow up and come to terms with it, coz for once, I refuse to back down. I had other things to worry about other than her and she would realise the truth, move on and wish me well. Or…read my mind and find out the hard way. Her choice. _Celeborn_ should see things my way. Maybe. 

Later that day, we reached the borders of _Lorien_. I was glad in one way, and terrified in the other. I had to confront one of the most powerful beings in Middle earth, and to make it worse; she was my own flesh and blood. Silently we rode through, until prolly 3 hours later we were met by a swarm of archers surrounding us. "Not this again!" I heard Gimli say.

"Where is the one named Blythe?" One of the archers asked.

"_Orophuin_, you need not threaten her, she means no harm." Aragorn said.

"She is not welcome here. Beau, you were not to lead her here." The archer said, glaring down Beau, who glared right back.

"I have no power to over rule the king of men. This is not my burden." Beau replied, not backing down.

"Your offence is punishable by death, you know that and yet you still defy." The archer said, taking no heed to Beau's words.

"I made the order, your quarrel is with me." Legolas said. I couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Legolas, back off. Listen whoever you are; I have to speak with _Galadriel._ Cut off my head if you must, but then you forfeit your life, and those remaining her in _Ennor._ Will you make such a foolish judgement?" I said, standing in front of Aragorn.

"What is the meaning of this?" _Orophuin _asked.__

"None of you business that's what!" I said. "Now take me to her." _Orophuin_ told his men to back down and we followed them to the lord and lady. 

~*~

Author's note: I'm sorry, I couldn't help but leave things go here! Sorry! I hope you all found my fic well enough. Well how's that to start it all off? Nothing too much, I'm just breaking into it. I wanted to get into this whole Galadriel thing in the next chapter, so this one wouldn't go on foreva and u wouldn't get sick of it. Anyhoobies. How do you think it's going? Thanks for the tittle Levanna. I had no idea wat to call it. Much appreciated. That is soooo cool how u and Vala are so much alike. I wish I could say the say. Well…Bly and I have the same taste in music, but I don't easily fall in luv like she does. I like Crazy Sanity. Its way cool! I'll talk it over with the band. 

The stern mystic: What do you think of how Beau is turning out. He is a really fun character to work with. I'm just sorry it took me so long to work him into the story. Tell me if he is how you imagined him to be.

Entwife: Thanks, I'm glad I could get the song thing to fit in. It was kind of hard, but I wanted to do it before the 

Oracle: I like Lyme Spyder too, its so hard to choose! We'll know the name when it its us (like smack bang in the face!). It takes a while, but we'll know. 

Platy: Thanks chook! I'm glad u like the Beau thing. I haven't heard back from him yet, so when I do I'll let you know.

Also, thanks a trillion to all my fabo reviewers out there. I had something like 73 reveiws for part one. A phenomenal account on your part. Way more than I thought I'd eva have. Ok, well I think I might go now, oh yeah, I'm writing the next chappy to Tourniquet so stay tuned!

Byez!  


	2. Chapter 2:The truth never dies

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 2:The truth never dies 

_Orophuin_ and his men (or should I say elves) led us to _Galadriel_ and _Celeborn_. I hoped she would show mercy upon her archers and messenger, it was not entirely their fault. I rode closely behind the archers, against Legolas's will. I know he feels like he must protect me, but I can survive on my own. The trees rose above us all, like a protecting blanket. They made me feel safe and welcome, when its people did not read on the same line. They knew the truth, past, in fact, everything that went on here and informed all trees in the forest. 

My mind was wary, because I knew that the moment I stepped foot in the boundaries of the forest city, my thoughts would be read, searched and possibly corrupted. Anything was possible, and I didn't rule anything out. I kept on my guard. I would have to, especially when I was on my own. No one would strike me in the company of my friends, as they were friends of _Lorien_. _Astaldo_ was nervous. He knew we were not welcome. In the back of my mind I wanted my parents to be here, but I knew I would have to face this alone. I will face this alone and prove myself. 

That night we made camp. We would reach the lord and lady tomorrow. I felt distanced from everyone. They were talking with the habitants, discussing various things that I had no care for. Beau was sitting by himself, fixing his quiver, his small scimitar by his side. Why did he not converse with his people? Why was he so distant? I looked him over, trying to read his mind, to no prevail. I must have been making some weird faces, because he turned his attention to me. I yelped in surprise, not realising I had been staring at him so. He gave me a curious look, than stood up and walked over, picking up his weapons as he went. "Are you alright milady? Is there some question you are dying to ask me?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…Why aren't you talking with your kin?" I asked him, offering him a seat beside me, which he took.

"Don't you mean our kin?" he questioned.

"Well sort of…I'm only half elvan. My mother was a maiden from these very woods." I replied.

"Oh…and your father, where was he from."

"Earth, he is of the race of men."

"Earth? I have never heard of such a place. Is it over the sea? Past Valinor?"

"Something like that. So will you not answer me question?"

"Oh, sorry. I am not from _Lorien_. I am a wanderer so to speak. I travel all over _ennor_, looking for a place to stay for a while, doing errands, fighting in small battles."

"Sounds great!" I said, thoroughly interested in this carefree, fly by the seat of your pants life. I wish I had that ease.

"I must argue milady. It is a tough life, but I belong to no where, offering my services where they are needed."

"Trust me, you got it easy." I replied. Beau was about to say something, but Legolas interrupted us.

"_Meldamin_, Aragorn wishes a word." He said to me. 

"Nice chatting with you Beau." I said, waving goodbye to him, going in search of Aragorn. I found him seated with _Orophuin_. "What did you wish to see me about Aragorn?" I asked, giving the elf a look.

"I have told Captain _Orophuin_ your story and he wishes to aid us."

"Really?" I asked, quite surprised, almost chocking on my words.

"Milady, you face terrible evil, it is the least your kindred can do to help. I know that your mother and father left _ennor_; I just did not know that your sister and yourself would exist. I helped them escape, but I was swarm to secrecy. I am very sorry for my actions." The captain replied.

"Nah, its cool dude. Nice to have you on the team. I have no idea how I'm going to break the news." I replied, getting an odd stare from the captain. Aragorn just gave a reassuring smile, smirking at _Orophuin's_ reaction. I couldn't help but smile. My heart felt lighter. It would make my job easier.

~*~

I slept through the entire night last night, and had to be woken up by my love. "Awaken beauty." He whispered to me, "the day is yet young and we must make our way before it grows old." 

"Ay me Legolas, your words could only send me into pleasant dreams, soothing my soul." I replied in true Shakespeare language. "And yet you bring me life such as I have never known it."

"As you do to me. IS it only fair that we do so?"

"Well…yeah" I said laughing. I looked around, everyone was packing up. We did the same than grabbed a bite to eat, which as usual, was lembas. Now don't get me wrong, the stuff is super yummy, but after eating only that for about a month makes things quite boring. _Orophuin_ approached us, bowing as he came close enough.

"My lord, milady, we are ready to set out now."

"Very well, lets away." I said, I was finally getting the hang of the whole old English speech that they used here. I mounted _Astaldo_ who was already tact up, and rode beside Legolas. It was all pretty much a friendlier atmosphere that day. All the archers were a lot nicer to me, even calling me Milady and saying stuff like of course milady, at your service etc… Very coolness.

At about lunchtime, we made it to our destination. I was nervous, scared, petrified, anxious, angry, in control, ready to face my grandmother. That almost sums up how I felt. We rode into the gates and many of the villagers stopped what they were doing and cheered. I guess they didn't know I was there, or what was going to happen. I smiled, and waved to a few. They were very kind, offering us blankets, food, drink and many other special items. A little elfin girl gave me a flower, which coincidently, was the symbelmyne. I thanked her looked at the flower as I rode through the streets. Up ahead, I saw her. _Galadriel_ and _Celeborn_ descended a flight of stairs to meet us. I was sure to have my head ripped off for entering the city, let alone the wood. 

"_Mae govannon mellonamin._ Please, make yourselves comfortable, take rest and whatever else you need whilst here." Celeborn said, waving his hand as though to signal a large bounty.

"_Diola lle."_ Aragorn replied, dismounting his steed. I felt a cold sharp pain inside my head. A voice questioned me. I knew who it was. I would not take her crap. I'll give it back big time.

'I told you to stay away! Get out!' Galadriel shouted, making my head want to burst.

'Back off! I came here to face you, to tell you what I have before, this time I have back up. They all know. They know that it is the truth!' I replied. She stumbled backwards. Celeborn assisted her. 

'No! You lie!' she shouted again. I did not move a muscle. I would not let her see me in pain.

'Oh you better believe it baby. Ask any that travel with me. They will back me up.' I had to admit; I never thought I would have such an affect on her.

"Milady, what is it?" Celeborn asked his wife.

"She is here…among us." Galadriel stuttered out. 

"Where! Come forward Blythe! We know you're here!" Celeborn shouted. I casually walked forward in true commando style. I had learnt a lot about walking like a warrior would, hanging around Aragorn. I parted the crowd and stood before my grandparents. "You say you are the daughter of our daughter Symbelmyne, do you not?" Celeborn questioned.

"I do not say, I know, and I here bare witnesses. You can ask any one here. If that isn't enough to satisfy your mind, than ask Lord Elrond. I was summoned to _ennor_ by him." I replied coolly.

"Fine! Who here in the presence of the lord and lady of the golden wood shall back up this…this…liar?"

Aragorn came forward and bowed. "I do my lord. I was sent to collect Blythe and her sister Thea. She speaks only the truth."

"It is true my lord. I was to help the Symbelmyne and her lover escape." Captain Orophuin said, coming forward and bowing also.

"Parley! This cannot be true!" Celeborn shouted.

"Alas my lord, tis so. Blythe tells the truth, and if it means my life is forfeit, than let it be so and I shall back her up." Legolas said, bowing beside me.

"Ye, I will agree to that!" Gimli said, running forward and following the suit.

"As shall I!" Vala said, striding forward.

"And I!" Linnende said.

"And I!" pipped up Ilana.

"And me! I will follow up that statement to my death!" Mel said, jogging forward.

"I shall also my lord. Blythe would not lie about such things." Elanor said.

"You have all been corrupted! It cannot be so!" Celeborn said, loosing his temper fast. Galadriel was searching my mind for the truth. I felt her presence. Then, it left.

"Alas my love, she speaks the truth. I cannot lie. But how can it be so?" Galadriel said, walking forward, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"My parents left middle earth because they knew their love would not be approved. They wanted to be together and would do anything to make it happen. They eventually left and returned to Earth. Since then they had my sister and I and have lived, fairly happily ever after." I replied, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I thought they had died. I thought orcs had killed them!" Galadriel said, embracing me and crying on my shoulder.

"No they didn't. They are very much alive." I said, trying to comfort her the best I could. She finally pulled herself together. 

"Offer my granddaughter the best room we have available. Clothes and all other things she sees fit to own." Galadriel said to her handmaiden. She then turned to me and said: "I am sorry I ever doubted you. I should have known that you are my daughter's daughter. You are so much alike! And no other would posses my power to such a degree." 

"Think nothing of it. I knew it would be a hard road, but we made it!" I said. Then my grandfather approached us.

"A feast will be held in honour of this occasion! Come now my child, there is much to discuss." He said, beckoning me to follow him and his wife. I gave a silent thanks to all who had backed me up and ran after my grandparents. I was glad it was all sorted out. I honestly thought it would be harder than that!

~*~

Author's note: Yeah! Galadriel finally believed her! Coolness!

Any shoobies: I'm sorry everyone has had such a small role in these past chapters. It's very slack of me! Next time! I want to have major chapters with you guys in it!

Oracle: Oh no! I won't hear from u for two weeks! That bites. I'll miss u! I hope ur butt gets better from falling off that horse on ur way to lorien! Well, Galadriel came to her senses…finally! Any ologies, thank u muchly! Don't worry, ur not insane, it's the world that is and that got everything mixed up 4 u and me both!

Levanna:  My god, my torniquet, return to me salvation!!!!!(last part totally off key) no wonder I'm backup, not lead singer! I was going to have her rip at him but I went somewhere with the story and forgot to add it. Sorry! Plz forgive me! I'll let Vala rip someone else to shreds! Hehehehe! Omg, I've lost it…………(all goes quiet)………………………Ok then…I don't know why I do that, prolly just so u know its elvish. Who knows! Not me and I'm the author!

Entwife: Oooooh thank u ur so sweet! My band is going well, just a few things to finalise. During these holis, we're having major practises, to get some of our songs down so that we can enter a battle of the bands thing near where we live. I'll update u on it when it all gets closer!


	3. Chapter 3: Borders of departure

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 3: Borders of departure 

I was taken to a glorious room after I told my grandparents about my quest and _Ilfirin_. The room was at the very top of a tree, a couple of trees away from my grandparents. It was a very secluded part of the forest, where the trees made it impossible to see into the surrounding _talans_ and from the hight of the _talans_, you couldn't see up to them. The room had no walls, other than delicate vines with small pink flowers growing around the _talan_. The forest was quiet, and nothing could be heard but a near by waterfall.

"I hope your room meets your requirements milady." Said my handmaiden Zosia. 

"More than ever, thank you very much!" I said, wandering around my _talan, _which would have been around 10m x 10m at least. In one corner, I had a large bed with red rose petals scattered all over it and white linen. On either side of the bed were oak bedside tables. They had one stand that twisted up around to the top and branched out where it held a glass top. I had a wardrobe made in a similar style, but inclosed. I looked inside it and found ladies clothing, mainly dresses but a few tunics much the same to the one I wore. "Someone lived in this room before didn't they?" I asked curiously.

"Yes milady, the Simbelmyne of _lorien_ once slept in these quarters." Zosia replied.

"My mother? This was her room?" I stated in wounder. This was my mum's room!

"Yes milady." Zosia said, then she turned and made for the doorway, which had vines hanging down so that they could easily be pushed aside as a curtain. "I must take my leave now milady, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No thank you…wait, could you please send up Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen to me?" I asked innocently.

"En rant milady." She said, pushing aside the vines and descending down the flight of steps that led up to my room. I smiled cheekily. I had not spent any time alone with my love in such a long time. Now I would make it up to him. (A/n: Don't think sick all right! Blythe's not like that!)

~*~

Within a space of twenty minutes, I heard light footsteps walking up to my room. I had put all my belongings away and awaited Legolas, by reading a book that was on my bedside table.

"_Melamin? _You asked for me?" Legolas' voice could be heard behind the curtain of vines.

"Yep, come in." I said, with a broad smile on my face. He did so taking a seat beside me and kissing me on the cheek. I gestured for him to sit and he did so beside me.

"What did you want my love?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, just to spend time alone with you. I have missed you terribly."

"And I you." he replied, cupping his hand around my cheek. Our heads lead us in closer and our lips met. Such love I had never felt before, maybe because I was too young to know it, but definitely knew it now. "Blythe, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes? What?"

"Well…you do know that I must be married by the next spring."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have decided to follow my fathers wishes."

"You have? I thought that you didn't wish to?"

"I did not at first. I had not realised then how much love I had to share, but now I know. Blythe, will you be my wife?"

I looked into his eyes for a moment, they were so beautiful. He wanted me to marry him! I wasn't sure, but, what the hell!

"Of course I will! Would be more than honoured! I love you Legolas!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. He embraced me also.

"Then it is settled, but first, we must consult your grandparents and ask for consent, as your parents cannot."

"Done! We shall seek them out in the morning."

"Well, I shall leave you now…"

"Wait!" I said interrupting him. "You know you don't have to leave. I mean, I would like you to stay."

"Anything for you my love." He drew back the bed covers and I climbed in. I was already dressed in my sleeping gown. Legolas climbed in beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Within seconds I had fallen asleep in the safety of his loving arms. I could not wait for the day I would give my soul to him, but then, he has always had it.

~*~

(A/n:There is a song my that I have written for my band that would fit perfectly here, its called Now your there. Just thought I'd say that!)

In the morning I found Legolas was already awake and was fixing up a small table and two chairs. The table had berries, bread, butter and various other elvish breakfast foods laden on it. I smiled played my lips as he beckoned me forth and pulled out a seat. I gracefully (for once) sat on it and thanked him. He kissed my cheek and sat on the other chair. We ate and talked, and looked longingly into each other's eyes. Whence we had finished eating, I got changed with Legolas waiting outside (it was not right for elves to see each other nude before marriage). I decided that for the first time in a long while, I would wear a dress. I picked out a baby blue dress that had embroidered flowers all over it in a pink with green leaves sticking out from them. I left my hair out, slipped on a pair of matching shoes and met my love on the other side of the curtain. He held my hand as we descended the steps to find my grandparents. On the forest floor we came across Vala and Linnende. They knew something was up. I smiled at them as we walked past and they ran off talking excitedly. We saw Gimli up ahead and he walked up to us. 

"Did you…" he started

"Yes Gimli, have you seen the lord and lady of the wood by any chance?" Legolas asked.

"We are here Legolas son of Thranduil, what do you wish to tell us." Galadreil asked.

"if I may ask milady, that we proceed somewhere more private?" Legolas asked.

"Of course." She said, leading the way, hand in hand with Celeborn. She took us to a little outdoor setting a few minutes from where we were. My grandparents took a seat and Legolas and I followed suit across the table from them. "I know what you wish to ask Legolas, and I do give my consent. Celeborn, Legolas wishes the hand of our granddaughter, and she accepts."

"Then I also accept this union. When to you plan to marry?"

"Next spring my lord." I replied. 

"You wish to wait that long?" he replied.

"Yes, my father wishes to abdicate the throne and he has requested that I resume it." Legolas said. "He plans to leave next spring and I must marry by then." Legolas replied.  

"Then it is settled, next spring you shall be married, in eryn lasgalen, as tradition goes." Celeborn agreed. 

~*~

Legolas and I left to find our companions. We saw Aragorn, Gimli, Elanor, Ilana and Philomel sitting around eating lunch. They were all smirking at us as we approached. "Legolas, how many people have you told?" I asked him, smilling at him and his mischievous ways.  

"Just our companions, no others, though I dare say it will not be long before all of middle earth knows." He replied laughing.

"Sit my friends, we must discuss important matters that loom on us." Aragorn said as Legolas and I took a seat on the ground. Vala and Linnende entered the small court where we were seated and sat down, one on either side of Legolas and I. "We must set out soon, I am afraid, the sooner we leave, the sooner this evil is defeated and middle earth is free."

"But you would not plan your journey without me now would you?" Came a familiar voice behind a hedge that enclosed us in. 

"_Mithrandir!_" said Aragorn. "Of course we would not. I did not think you would return so early."

"All is in order. Now please, let us speak." The wizard replied.

It was decided a few hours later that we, the company of _Ilfirin_ would set out the next morning. We would cross the Anduin and travel south just below Eryn Lasgalen. I could see it in Legolas' eyes when this was mentioned he was upset that he could not return home to tell his father the happy news. But the fact of the matter was that we could not afford to stop anywhere else. We were then to continue south, passing through Dagorlad, Morannon, Isenmouthe to Barad-dur. It was perilous, but that was the safest way. It was decided that only myself, Elanor, Mel and Vala would pass into the tower and the throne room. There we would find the Dark queen, whom I would battle. Elanor, Mel and Vala would cover my back should I need it, but it was my fight. The others would not pass into the dark tower. The armies of Lorien and Gondor would be sent to Minas Morgul as a diversion. I did not like that we risked the lives of innocent elves and men, my kin, but it was necessary to defeat the evil.

~*~

I awoke early that morning, before the sun had yet risen to collect my packed goods and summon my companions. I found them all sleeping in the tents that Galadriel had provided them with from their last journey in Lorien. "Come on guys, up and at 'em!" I said, jostling them out of their sleep. 

"I hear ya lassie! But not now, I was having the most wounderful dream." Gimli said, rolling over and covering his head with a pillow.

"Gimli! Up now, if we must rise than so must you." Vala said, nudging him in the side with her boot.

"No! Never! You will not prevail!" he shouted though his voice was muffled.

"That's it dwarf!" she replied, pulling on his legs to pull him out of his bed. He held onto the closet tree root and would not budge.

"Gimli!" Shouted Gandalf, who seemed to grow taller and more menacing. He scared the jaheebies outa me. Gimli cowered behind Vala. 

"Ok! I'm up, lets go." He said, running off with his gear.

~*~

We were all lined up, saying farewell to our friends that we must leave behind. Galadriel left us a each a departing gift. To Aragorn, she left elvan armour, made of the toughest leather. To Gimli she gave three more of her hairs and a kiss on the cheek. He sweared to never again wash, which really freaked us all out. Elanor received a red book, containing a message inside (if you've read the LotR appendix you will get this). To Linnende, she handed her a letter from Elrohir and a vial containing a potion that would reduce her symptoms when she healed someone. Philomel received a specially crafted belt, containing a sheath for both her sword and flute. Ilana received a new staff, one that could be retracted. It had horses engraved on it in traditional elvish means with a Rohirrim flair. Gandalf got a special stone that lit the way in the dark, as his was lost in moria. Vala received a promise, that insured her throne would be delivered to her rightfully and a dager, elvish in all honour and grace. Legolas, received a silent message through telepathis means from my grandmother and small box. No one but he knew what was going on there, he also received a new quiver full of arrows. Finally I was left. My grandmother walked up to me and embraced me. "My child, you have grown up and now are embarking on the greatest journey of your life. No I am not talking of the evil, but something closer to heart." She said, standing back upright. "I give you this, _Nenya_, the ring of Adamant. Use it well and may it protect you. I am afraid the rest is left to you."

"Thank you. I will take care and I will concur. The fate of both worlds lies in my hands. I have hope and faith in my friends and myself. I will not fail."

"Then go, and may you all have a safe and prosperous journey." She said, waving us goodbye as we mounted our steeds and took off at a great gait. 

"Stop! Wait!" I heard from behind us. It was Beau, he came racing up to us on his horse. "My lady, I request permission to accompany you on your mission."

I looked at him square in the eye. I knew he wanted to help, and my instincts told me he would be needed. "Fine, you shall join us, I understand you must know what we are doing. But take heed! The danger we face is like none other you have, be on your guard, we do not know yet the full extent of this evil." I replied, then took off again, my companions behind me.

We passed The borders well before 11 am and were on our way. I had hope. I had faith. I now had wisdom and _nenya._ I also had a bad feeling we would run into trouble before long.

~*~

Author's note!

Well, they're off and racing again. Lets just hope they can make it to Dagorlad without any trouble!

Entwife: I took a little while longer with this. Tell me if its up to scratch. I'm sorry I haven't been focusing too much on every one else. I feel selfish now! OoooooooH! Well, I'll try harder from now on. 

Where is everybody? I'm not trying to sound like a bitch here but, I feel like no one is even reading this anymore. Is anyone out there?


	4. Chapter 4: As a rock

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 4: As a rock

By the end of that day we had reached the _Anduin_. We were lucky in that a few years ago a bridge was built to connect the east with the west after the great war, and it was just wide enough for 1 ridder to pass over. It was not terribly sturdy, but there was no other way. Gandalf led the way, followed by Aragorn, Philomel, Ilana, Legolas and Gimil, myself, Linnende, Elanor, Beau and Vala. As it was my turn to cross, I looked down wearily, seeing the raging waters below me. The wooden bridege looked frail, as young as it was. Finally I made it, still quite shaken. When we all across, we carried on. It would take us three weeks if we kept on our target to reach Barad-dur. I knew it was verily like slidding down hill until we reached Morannon. 

That night we made camp and Aragorn explained where we were headed to Beau. I sat in the firelight examining _Nenya._The beautiful _mithril_ ring shone brightly. The frosty white stone looked like a star that had been brought down from the heavens to _ennor_ and placed in this ring. "It's a great honour to have received a ring of power." Gandalf said, bringing me back to reality.

"Gandalf! You startled me there. Take a seat." I said smilling at my dear friend.

"I am sorry, but I hope you can use this gift wisely."

"I shall, fear not."

"I also found the answer to your question whilst I was away."

"You did?"

"yes, but I shall not yet tell you. Just know it is a good sign." He said with a wink.

~*~

After another purple dawn rose, I was ready to set out. We set out as fast as the wind would carry us. During that day I pondered Gandalf's hint. What on _ennor_ was he talking about? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

~*~

For the next week nothing mjor happened. It had been quiet, too quiet for my liking. Barely a breeze graced us with its presence. I was hoping that the messengers that were sent to Gondor had reached there and an army was being set out. The army of Lorien were on their way to Minas Tirith. Rohan were still weak from their last battle so they could be of now service to us. It was now early summer. The army of Eryn Lasgalen were still in Rivendell for all we knew. We had no word from there since Linnende's letter and it drove me mad, waiting for news of my family.

Elrohir had said they had won, but at a great loss. Elrond and Thranduil were always in one council or another. There was not much else to tell.

~*~

Dagorlad was no more than a few hours ride ahead. It was now that I grew nervous, for in a few days we would reach Morannon and would have to go on without horses, from then we would proceed to Barad-dur and wait for the armies to approach. At the signal, Vala, Elanor, Mel and I would enter the tower. I just hoped we would not be seen.

~*~

We had now reached Morannon and my heart was beating 100km/hr. I said farewell to _Astaldo_, telling him to make for Eryn Lasgalen. Tears spilled from my eyes as I sent my beloved companion from my side. Legolas wrapped his arms around me. He comforted me, but it was still not enough. This were really screwed up and I ahdn't had a normal life for at least six months now. When the horses were out of sight, we continued on foot, climbing the small, but steep and rocky mountain. The real danger would not come until we reach Isenmouthe.

I slipped on the rubble, making my way up the mountain but found my footing again. I had blisters on my hands and feet but I kept going. Elanor was struggling so she rode on Aragorn's back. We were all having a hard time. 

We reached the top by 1pm, and about time. All we had to do was slide down now, one at a time, being careful so not to draw too much attention. Gimli wanted to go first, so he slid down carefully, stopping at intervals. When he had reached the bottom, he signalled us and Elanor was sent down next. After everyone but Legolas and I, were down the bottom, setting up camp. Legolas urged me to go next, but I refused. I told him to go and await me at the bottom. I had a feeling something was waiting on the side that we had just climbed up. I would not take any chances. He ended up following my orders and made his way down. I peeped over the side and saw wolves circling, picking up our scent. After Legolas was down the bottom, I made my way down. I stumbled a few times, nearly breaking my neck, but I kept composed. It was almost like rollerblading, but life threatening. I received a few gashes in my left calf muscle, but I was fine other that that. By the time I had made it to the bottom, everyone was rolling out their sleeping gear. Aragorn, Vala and Legolas were waiting for my safe return.

"There is a pack of wolves tracking us. We cannot stop and rest." I said, urging them on.

"But we must, we are so tired." Elanor said, spalled on the ground.

"No, we have to keep going or they will be onto us by nightfall." I said, looking at Aragorn for an answer.

"Gandalf?" he asked.

"Listen to Blythe, she has listened to her instincts." Gandalf said. "But we should rest for a while, they will find it harder to scale the mountain than us."

"Fine." I said, sitting on the ground, grabbing a shirt of mine. I pressed it to my wound to stop the blood flow.

"_Melamin,_ your hurt!" Legolas said, rushing to my aid. 

"Its, nothing." I replied, taking the shirt away. It was soaked with blood.

"Linnende! Please, come here!" Legolas called. Linnende rushed over.

"What is it Legolas?" she said.

"Blythe is hurt."

"Its nothing, just a scratch." I replied, getting a little peeved.

  "I'll be the judge of that." Linnende said, taking the shirt away from me. My leggings had been ripped, exposing the wound. "Blythe! Why did you not tell me sooner!" She was worried. She placed her hands over my wound, a bright light emitting from under them. I felt the pain leave my body, then the wound closing up, leaving, perfect skin. Linnende fell backwards, being caught by Legolas, her eyes half open. 

"Gandalf!" I screamed. The wizard ran to our aid. "Its Linnende, she healed my leg and now…" I started.

He placed his aged hand to her forehead. "It must have been a serious wound. Give her this." He said, pulling the vial Galadriel gave her from he pack. I poured some of the clear liquid down her throat. She sat up immediately and spluttered and coughed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried like hell.

"I'm fine, it's just a side effect I get when I heal. You had a serious wound, so the effects were stronger." She said.

"Come and rest child." Gandalf said, leading her away.

Legolas eyed me in disbelief. "What!" I asked him.

"Your wound was serious, you heard her. It nearly cost Linnende her life and you think it a scratch! Blythe! I could have lost you!" He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey! Come now, I'm a lot harder to get rid of than that." I said, wrapping my arms around him. When I pulled out, I kissed his lips softly. "That is my promise my love. I will not be defeated. I will be your wife. I will make it."

"I believe you, but it does not stop me from worrying." He replied, kissing my forehead.

"And I know you will live on, but that does not stop me worrying." I replied.

~*~

After a few hours, we trudged on. I was now feeling the wear and tear of the journey. I ached all over. Now we were in Udun. If we kept going through the night, we would reach Isenmouthe tomorrow afternoon.

~*~

We passed through the gap of Isenmouthe after a quick lunch and continued to follow the mountins around to the right, towards Barad-dur. In two days, we would be close enough to the tower to await the horn of Gondor.

I still felt the wolves presence behind us. We had naught the strength to face the onslaught of both the wolves and orcs. We were too little a group. I hoped against all things good in the world that we would reach safety soon. 

~*~

The wolves were gaining on us, but we could go no further. We were a hundred meter sprint away from the tower, carefully hidden in the landscape for a day now, but still no word. I did not want to wait much longer or the dark queen will spot us if she hasn't already.

It would have been nothing short than an hour later that we heard the horn. We saw the army of darkness rush forward to meet their enemy. I stayed still, waiting for Gandalf to tell us to go. Another hour went by. He told us to line up, with me in front, I kissed Legolas, then he signalled and I took off. I tried hard not to alert any that we were here, and it seemed to be working. I reached the tower wall and flattened myself against it. One by one my companions followed me. We crept around the wall, and then I stopped dead near the doorway. Someone was running down the stairs. "No, you go Ulvatacar, I have to stay here and keep an eye on things. It's always me! Then if I don't do it right, she jumps down my throat about it!" Yelled a woman's voice. She ran out the doorway, her. I recognised her. She was the dark queen! Wait, she can't be. But she came to Thea. If she is the queen, then why would she be under orders? That means…there is another! I slipped into the building after she left.

~*~

Author's Note!

MuhHahahahahaha! Cliff-hanger…I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! So who is in command? I know! Oh, wait, I should know, I am the author! **slaps head**  any ways, I can't tell you anything until next chapter. And don't worry, purple sky won't be over for a while! Its only the fourth chapter! There is still so much to come eg. The wedding. They still have to get that far first and…I'd better shut up now before I spoil anything! 

Levanna: I'm so sorry! I won't ever whine again! I thought everyone had abandoned me! Dae is a very cool nickname. I like it a lot! I will put it into the next chapter if I can.

Entwife: Thank you! Yeah, I have been taking my time of late, and it seems to be doing a good job. I'll keep it up from now on. I'm glad you like the red book. If you have read the appendix of LotR trilogy when its all in the one bound book you will understand. I think it may also be in the Silmarili, I don't actually own it so I don't know but I do own the trilogy.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady of hell's dark tower

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 5: Lady of hell's dark tower 

It was dark inside; so dark I could hardly see. I made sure there was enough room for my companions so we could stick together. I felt Elanor behind me and started to make my way forth in the darkness. My instincts were on red alert and I was finding it difficult to tell if someone was coming our way. 

I tripped over. Well, I found a flight of stairs! I dusted myself and carried on. "Are you alright Blythe?" Elanor's tiny voice asked.

"Yeah, come on." I said, leading the way. Ilfirin was glowing red. Someone was close. I just hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. We reached a large open room. No sign of anyone, so I made my way across. I kept to the shadows where possible, keeping also as low as I could. I would not risk giving my position away. Here we would leave Gimli and Beau behind, they were to watch the entrance. 

Vala and Aragorn crept up to me. "Will you be alright Blythe?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I replied.

"She will be right Aragorn, she possesses Ilfirin. Does that not comfort you?" Vala asked.

"No Dae, it is not enough. I believe in her, but I believe also that this dark queen is very strong and has a lot of skill. It will take more than a sword to defeat her." Aragorn said firmly.

"Aragorn, please, if she can get the stones from the crown, all will be well. Have faith." Vala replied to him. I was curious as to why he had called her Dae, though I would let it slide for now. There is no time.

"Please you to will you hush!We must hurry and keep quiet!" I whispered.

"Very well, be careful." Aragorn said, retreating to the back of the line.

"Come now, we must hurry." Vala said, leading the way.

~*~

The halls were dark, even with the windows open it would make no difference. A dark cloud surrounded the tower. It frightened me. Such a little thing had a large impact on me, and yet most of this world thought nothing of it. But they did not know what was going on.  

I heard murmured voices up ahead of us. Vala stopped dead where she stood. I could just see her through the light reflecting into our hall via a room that ran just off it. 'This must be the throne room' I thought. I peeked around Vala. Yep, my assumptions were 100% correct. I saw another lady seated on the throne, and 3 Uruk-hai bowing down to her.

"Now go and find them! Tell all the guards. She is in here and not alone. I can sense her." The lady said and the uruk-hai left, thankfully across the other side of the room. She was alone.

"Now?" I asked Vala.

"Can you sense anyone else in the room but her?" Vala said.

"No, she's alone." I replied. 

"Then we're set." She said, stalking into the room silently.

"Ok, Mel, Elanor, wait here, just in case, tell everyone else to scatter down the path we took, and tell them to stay close. Guards are searching for us all." I told them.

"Ok, back soon." Mel said, taking off. Elanor stayed behind, hidden in the corner, her blade ready. I chased after Vala along the walls. I found her in between a gap in the wall. It was dark so we couldn't be seen, but the lady knew we were in here.

"It is no use hiding, I know where you are…Blythe." She said, still on her throne. We were situated behind the throne. Then I realised my dream I had weeks ago. This was it. This would decide if my dream came true.

I walked out from the shadows, Ilfirin out ready. "Fine, I will not hide. I see no use." I said, appearing in the light, rounding to the front of the throne.

"You have come to challenge me, have you not? To defeat me? Well…I don't think so." She said, jumping off her throne brandishing her sword. I stood in defensive mode. It was on. I had to get the stones from the crown. Now, we would fight to the death.

She stalked forward, swinging her sword at my left shoulder. I rolled out of the way, barely, then lay on my back and jumped back up. She wouldn't get me if I kept my guard up. All I had to do was tire her out. I swung at her countless times, aiming at her head. I think she knew what I was up to. She blocked them, one after the other. I was almost powerless against her, and my energy was running low. Ilfirin was glowing green, now. I had no idea why, but I concentrated on my opponent. With all the might I could muster, I swung again at her head. She ducked, but her crown slipped and I sliced it in two. The stones flew across the floor and skidded to a halt. We looked at each other. "So…" she said, out of breath. "Do you think you can beat Unduniril, queen of Mordor just because her crown fell off?" she asked me. So, she was the queen. Then who was that other chick. "If you could not defeat my weaker sister, what chance do you stand against me?"

"Shut up!" I said and swung at her. She ducked and made for the stone on the right, near where Vala was. Vala got there first and I went for the other.

"Hand over the stone. I know you have no throne now Vala Calad. Give up." Unduniril said, eyeing Vala, waving her sword in one hand.

"I don't think so!" Vala said, throwing the stone to me and holding out her sword. I caught the stone with ease and pocketed them.

"Your quarrel is with me Unduniril." I shouted. "So, let us finish this."  She was a tough opponent, even with out the stones. I knew I didn't stand much of a chance. I swung my sword at her, charging like a raged bull. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled. Unduniril laughed and charged at me. Our swords clanged together as in turn, we each made a block or strike. Then she sank to her knees and swiped at my feet. I jumped the blade and landed unsteadily back on my feet. It was a close shave. She came at me again. I tripped backwards and skidded across the floor, hitting the wall and my head hard. I felt dizziness consume me. I tried to get to my feet, but fell down again. 'By the valar, give me strength!' I thought, or this would be my last hour. I heard screaming as I tried to open my eyes. Vala was now in combat with Unduniril. I had to stop it before Vala got hurt. I leant against the wall, pulling my feet up. Then I saw it. Vala was hit with a hard blow in the arm. She winced in pain and fell to the ground on one knee, her sword dropping to the floor.

"Vala!" I shouted, getting to my feet. I had forgotten all pain, rage replaced it with ease. I ran over to the dark queen, whose sword was now threatening Vala's neck. I flew at Unduniril, jumping in the air as I did so. She dodged it, and my blade hit the floor beside Vala. "Sorry." I replied and ran after Unduniril. She backed up, towards her throne, and tripped over the step. I swiped at her, but instead, grazed her right arm, her sword dropped to her side. 

"Spare me!" She yelled. "I was under orders!"

"Oh yeah, by who?" I asked, not believing the poisoned lies.

"My sister, Ulvatacar! She is the queen!"

"Nice try. Qual Bitch!" (Qual= die in pain) I said, and I sliced off her head. It fell to the ground, blood fell everywhere and squirted onto my tunic. I turned white and fell to the ground, onto my knees. I turned white. I had just killed someone. I wanted to be sick from my actions. Then I noticed Vala. She had almost passed out. I got up and limped over to her as fast as I could, I had just found my pain again. "Are you alright?" I said, assessing the damage.

"Fine." She said, coughing. 

"Come on, lets get outa here." I said, helping her along by putting my right arm under her left. She leant on me and we limped out together. As we came to the doorway, Elanor jumped out. "Are you alright, is she dead?" she asked.

The dark queen is dead, but we have to get out of here. She has a sister." I replied. Elanor squeaked and ran off ahead, to alert everyone else. We passed Mel and she helped us along by being another crutch for Vala, being careful of her injured right arm. The three of us staggered forward. The Aragorn and Gandalf ran up to us. 

"Here." Aragorn said, lifting Vala into his arms. 

"What happened?" Gandalf asked.

"No time." I replied. "The guards must be onto us now and the queen has a sister, who will prolly be after us. We gotta get out!" I said, as we all picked up the pace. We ran down the dark passages, the rest of our group with us. I ran up the back, making sure no one would follow us. But unfortunately, someone was. I alerted the fellowship and we bolted for the door. I could barely keep up, my head spinning out big time. I had a concussion. I double-checked I still had the stones and kept going. I saw the door ahead. Everyone made it out safely, but we kept going. Ahead of us, about 300 metres was a cavalry of our allies. I could barely make out whom it was, but I saw Eomer, Elladan and Elrohir among them. We kept running. I turned my head to see who was following us. It was about 10 Uruaks. Another 100 at least followed the cavalry.  We met in the middle, with no time to greet our friends we drew our swords as we were all surrounded. Our allies surrounded the fellowship, and engaged in battle with the uruk-hai. I saw a few fall from their steeds, but then the circle was closed in. Legolas shot between our allies, killing orcs where it possible. Finally, the number was drawn down to a few, who took off, a few men of Rohan chasing them. 

"Blythe!" Elladan shouted, running up to me, grabbing me and hugging me so tightly I nearly passed out. He let me go, his arms holding my hands. "I am so glad you are alright." Linnende was healing Vala, with Elrohir standing in shock. Luckinly the wound was not too serious, but it was much worse than my leg and made Linnende pass out. Gandalf treated her with Elrohir buzzing around, making sure she was fine, even after Gandalf did over and over again.

Elladan and I embraced again, then he left me alone, finding Aragorn. I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed, then whoever it was turned me around to face them. It was just Legolas. "You scared me!" I said, slapping him weakly on the arm.

"Sorry my love, I am just so glad that you are alright and in one piece!" he said, hugging me tightly. I looked into his soft blue eyes, and without holding out, pashed him. I was just glad I was alive and we were together.

"Sorry to break this up, but we must get going. Gandalf's wishes." Gimli said, tapping Legolas on the arm, who wasn't impressed at the disruption. I held my loves hand as we found a horse to carry us off. Legolas mounted the steed and I jumped on behind him. Gimli would ride behind Aragorn. Then, whence everyone was right, we took off, towards Minas Morgul and the armies of Gondor, Rohan and Lorien.

~*~

Authors note!

Well that was certainly a long and tiresome chapter. My arms hurt from just thinking about the battle! I know it was fairly short battles wise, but it is really hard to write something like that when you have ideas popping into your head about things still to come. Anyways:

Entwife: I took my time but still, prolly not the best chap eva. Yeah I totally I have to do that when I'm like watching movies coz its all in miles/hour. They should just take it at the same thing, to save my brain. It's a good cause. Well now you know bout the dark queen. A bit gory but hey, its about a war.

The stern mystic: Don't worry bout it dude. Sorry I haven't put you in like majorly into the story. It is hard when u have an idea that u need to put in and then u leave most characters out. It sux to be honest. U make me sound like an angel (which I assure u that I'm not), and complain all you want, coz I don't know what you want from this story otherwise. Anyhoobies, would Beau go out with Philomel I think it was. (Refer to part one, my note). I want a bumper sticker like urs! That is wicked fantasticos! I'm not going to kill any characters off, coz:

A/ it would be mean to that character

B/ I can't kill Bly or Legos off or Thea etc

C/I can't think of anyother reason cept I don't wanna kill off anyones character.

Oracle: Would you consder Eomer as a worthy love interest?

Oooh, just a few translations:

Unduniril: lady of hell (thus the tittle)

Ulvatacar: revenge of the wolf

Qual: Die in pain.

Ding dong the bitch is dead! Which mean bitch? The dark queens a bitch. Ding dong the dark queen is deaddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta da! Omg that was so off key and made no sense. I guess I'm just having one of those days. O well, I'll put up my sword and feet now chickas!


	6. Chapter 6: Wolf at large

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 6: Wolf at large

__Our troop rode on through the night and into the morn. We reached the battle seen later the next day only to find a mass of dead bodies being burnt. Legolas and I pulled up next to Aragorn and Gimli, who were chatting to Faramir, Captain of Gondor.

"Ah, here she is." Aragorn said, noticing us.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, dismounting and standing beside Aragorn.

"I was waiting for you to tell us what happened." He replied.

"Milady, it is an honour to meet you." Faramir said bowing.

"Thanks, but not needed, the honour is mine. Well, I did get the dark queen and the stones, but…" I started, shifting from side to side.

"But what?" Aragorn asked.

"She had a sister, who wasn't near the tower. She fled to battle before we entered." I replied.

"Oh no. She could still be abroad. Miles from here." Aragorn said. 

"Well if she is, we shall be ready my lord. She cannot get far. I will send out some of my men." Faramir said.

"No! They will stand no chance, she is incredibly skilled with a blade. I have faced her before. I was lucky to make it out alive. In fact I would not have if her purpose was to fight back, not escape. " I urged. "She is much stronger that her sister."

"Well, let us not worry about this now, come now and rest." Faramir said, leading us back to camp. I walked past many of the warriors that remained alive. They were all injured, elves and men alike, many close to losing their lives. I had not seem such devastation since helms deep. I was given a tent, in which Elanor, Linnende, Mel, Ilana and Vala (who was asleep) were already sitting, heads bowed.

"What is it?' I asked as I entered the tent. Their faces brightened up and swarmed around me. 

"Are you alright Blythe?" Ilana asked.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. Thanks is indeed in order for you all." I replied. "For without you, I would not have gotten this far."

"But it's not yet over. The sister is still at large." Linnende said.

"Worry not, we are safe here. She will be tracked down, unless she gives in." I said, finding a comfortable spot on the floor among the pillows that lined it. As soon as my head hit the pillow, darkness surrounded me and I fell asleep.

~*~

_I sliced at her neck and it dropped to the ground, blooded pouring out everywhere, and more squirting onto my tunic. I could have been sick._

I sat up with a start. 'It was just a dream!' I told myself. Everyone else was sleeping soundly. I got up, tied Ilfirin to my side and exited the tent. I walked around, everyone was asleep except for those on guard duty. I went in search of comfort. I spotted Eomer sitting on a log, looking into the fire.

"What ails you my friend?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, just…I am getting old Blythe, and still I have no heir, no one to carry on after I leave this world." He replied. I saw tears form in his eyes. It cut him deep I saw. He was a kind, gentle man, who was willing to love, if love was willing to return the favour. I wished there was something I could do. But I knew there was not. I could not play matchmaker. It was wrong. I placed my hand on his shoulder and had a flash.

It was Eomer alright, holding a small babe in his arms. His was beaming with joy and pride.

I looked up to him. He was watching me worried. It looks like I can tap into my power, or rather it tap into me and show me images of the future at my disposal. Cool! Premonitions! "I think your luck shall change my friend. Be content for know." I said, getting up and giggling. A broad smile crossed my face and I could not shake it off. Eomer would be a daddy!

~*~

I walked through the campsite, a smile still on my face. It was very early in the morning, as the sun was rising. Again it was purple. I decided to go in search of Gandalf, who still had not told me what he had found out when he was away.

I walked around for what seemed like hours, but saw no sign of him. I found Legolas though, and he wanted to talk to me urgently. "My love, please come with me to somewhere we can be alone." He said, taking my hand and leading me off. We stopped by a grove of trees, not too far from camp, but far enough to be alone.

"What is it?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"I just wanted to know, if it was alright with you if the wedding ceremony was in my home lands?"

"of course!" I said surprised. "It worries mee not where it is, but rather who I marry. I love you Legolas, and I would be honoured to be wed in the great Eryn Lasgalen."

He beamed with delight, taking me into his arms and spinning me around. I laughed at the sight. I would have never thought such a thing would matter so much to a male, but I was glad I was to marry one of the good ones.

He put me down again and looked into my eyes. I was extremely lucky.

~*~

When all were up, we made our way back to camp, hand in hand. We came across Aragorn who was busy packing.

"What is it my friend? Do we set out again?" Legolas asked him.

"Yes, it is so, we make for Rivendell by request of Elrond. He wished a full account of the journey. I daresay you should also inform him of your decision." Aragorn replied, winking. I held back a giggle as Legolas' cheeks tinged pink. It would be hard to break the news to Elrond, who was practically my dad here, but also my guardian. It will be even worse when Elrohir and Elladan find out. The two of them, Legolas and Aragorn have been best friends for years, and no doubt, the twins will tease him till madness sets in. I just hoped it wouldn't get to that stage.

~*~ 

When all who were headed for Rivendell (mainly the fellowship, my cousins, Eomer and a few other important dudes)were ready, we set out. As soon as I left camp I was weary. I knew Ulvatacar was out there still and could be getting together her remaining troops. Anything was possible. My instincts told me not to relax until we were in Rivendell. We would take the gap of Rohan and follow through, without even stopping in the cities of Osgiliath, Minas Tirith or Edoras. We had to keep going. I was kinda upset about that, but dearly wanted to see Elrond, Arwen and Eldarion again. I missed them heaps. 

For weeks we rode on, hoping to make it there soon, before the air grew cold. Then I realised something upon asking the date from my love whence we were planning what date to hold the wedding. It was today the 10th September. Which meant that it was 15 days till my birthday and 12 til Frodo's. I was excited about that, because I would be turning 18, the legal age to wed in Australia, but then, happy mothers are made younger than I here so, in fact, by human standards of Gondor, I should have been married two years ago. Shikes!  

~*~ 

We rode on for the next few days at full pace. I wanted to get to Rivendell before my birthday. After a week of uneventful travelling we found ourselves in the gap of Rohan. From here I could see isenguard in the distance. Though none inhabited the place now, I was still weary of it. The evil still lurked there. 

We made camp for the night under the star lit sky. A very romantic sight, and to make things even more romantic, Legolas and I camped away from everyone else, yet close enough should trouble arise. I lied down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Nothing could part us. "Legolas…" I started, I had been reflecting about the time we first met. 

"Yes my love." He replied softly into my ear.

"I just want to thank you. You mean more to me than I could show you, or that you could know. I will always love you. I could only hope that I will always be around to say these things to you." I said sadly. It was true. My immortality was yet to be questioned. 

"Why do you say such things? You need not thank me, if anything, I should thank you! You made me into a better elf. I would never have loved if I had not met you. I had never thought about anyone as much as you, even though you were spoken for at the time. I knew I would be with you one day, and I am glad that I am, even for the price of our love."

"You are so sweet. Yes it was a great price, the life of another, but I am glad I found you. I love you."

"And I you. You must rest, for I can tell you are exhausted after this past few weeks."

"Yes, you are right. Goodnight." I said, turning around, kissing his lips softly and settling into a sweet slumber. 

~*~

I awoke during the night from a dark howl. I sat upright immediately. Something was out there! Legolas sat up also, his keen elvan ears picking up the sound. 

"What is it?' I asked. I knew what it was, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Wolves." He replied, standing up. "Come we must pack up now and find Aragorn." He said, busily rolling up our sleeping mats and blankets. I helped, not so gracefully, my nerves making my hands slip and cause the rolled up blankets to come undone again. Whence we had packed up, we made a mad rush towards the main camp. Legolas alerted Aragorn, whilst I went in search of the others. I found them all grouped together, sleeping by a small fire.

"Guys get up! Wolves!" I yelped, nudging Gimli. My elvan companions sat upright from the first word I said. The others needed a little bit of incentive. All were awake but for Gimli who muttered happily in his sleep.

"Gimli! UP!" Beau shouted, picking up his scimitar. Gimli jumped to his feet, grabbed his axe and stood ready. 

"What be the cause? Why the noise?" He asked grumpily.

"Wolves, outside camp!" Ilana said, unsheathing her sword. "We must fight them."

"No way! Don't even go there!" Elanor said, hiding behind Vala.

Mel gave her a weird look. "You will tackle wargs but not a humble wolf?" she asked, holding back a laugh.

"So what! I have been afraid of wolves since I was a child, hearing stories from the other hobbit children!" Elanor objected.

"Come now Elanor. I know you can do this." Vala said, bending down and giving her a tight squeeze.

"Ok, but lets not split up." Elanor replied, taking out her own sword.

"Deal." Linnende said, leading the way, which happened to cross the path of Elrohir. Who'd have thought?

We marched in a line, eventually meeting up with Legolas and Aragorn, who had their weapons ready. "Would you ladies please fall back? I would feel better if you held up the back." Aragorn said, trying not to sound too chauvinistic. 

"What!" we all yelled.

"Its nothing personal, it's just well, I don't want to risk your lives." He replied, a little abashed. 

"Fine! But you know as well as I that we can fight and well Aragorn. You owe us." Vala said, marching off in a huff. Never, ever, say that men are better in front of Vala if you want to live to see your next birthday. I followed, trying to not much avail to hold back a laugh. 

We fell back as asked behind a line of men from Rohan. There must have been quite a few for all to march on to fight. I thought that there might be 10 max. Little did I know how wrong I was. Stalking towards us were 50 strong wolves, and not your common sized wolf, we're talking 5ft tall wolves with huge teeth. They had messy black coats, blood dried to it, yellow eyes and a growl to make anyone, even the strongest men cower. I was really scared now. The front line, which consisted of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and about twenty Eorlingas withdrew their swords/spears/bow and arrows/axes, ready to fight. Stealthily and menacingly, the wolves advanced on us. I had Ilfirin drawn ready. No doubt a few wolves would make their way towards us. I took a side glance to my left. Philomel's face was focused and did not move an inch. To my left, Vala stood ready, her sword out in front, warning the wolves away, then I heard her voice in my head.

_"Are you alright Bly?"_

_"Yeah? You"_

_"Good. Just keep an eye on Elanor, but I think she may surprise us."_

"Done."

I was worried, really worried, because I had a feeling that this had something to do with the one who got away.

~*~ 

AuthorsNote!

Yeah! Well that was definatley one of my longer chapters. I stopped there coz my fingers are starting to hurt and I need to recap, then type more. Also, I really wanted to have a cool cliffhanger, but I don't think that worked. Any ways…

The stern mystic: I got you a lil part, but more soon okayz! I get really confused by imperial. I'm glad Australia has metric! I spose you are right. Learning imperial growing up would make much more sense than for us.

Levanna: I guess you could say Bly was headstrong. Yeah, I think that I'd agree, but she is a softy with lots of love to share. But think about it. She has been through a lot. Different people/elves react in different ways, and she has had to grow tougher because of the things that have happened. She has had to learn to believe in herself and that what she knows from her world (earth) may help in most situations. I know what u mean about talking through a fight scene. I have come to hate them! They are so fake. Like you would be able to fight and talk at the same time. It was an honour to have Vala fight. After all, Bly would be dead without her. I'm glad I have mad your day! And your review has made mine!

Entwife: You will have to wait and see…(insert suspenseful music here)…I can't help it. It's so fun! But yes the dark queen is dead and will not come back…or will she? I'm sorry, I can't help but stir. I actually have a plot/time plan happening and I have been sticking to it since the beginning of part two. I'm so proud!


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the enemy

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 7: Facing the enemy

Suddenly I heard yells from in front of us and recognised a few of the voices, mainly Gimli, yelling and carrying on. He was pumped up and slashing his way. He and Legolas were having a game. Who could kill the most orcs, not an easy game may I say. I would take more than an arrow or a stab to the next to kill these beasts, as they fought back. No one could slay one beast alone. They needed to work as a team.

Three wolves made their way towards us. I was scared, but willing. "On the count of three, charge!" Vala commanded, "Show no mercy!" 

I nodded my head in agreement, pointing Ilfirin towards my opponent, a particularly smelly and ugly one with massive teeth. "One…" I looked the beast in the eye… "Two!" I put one put behind the other to push off… "Three!!!!" Vala roared and I ran flat out, my sword staying true to the position I held it to. I collided with the beast and was knocked backwards quite hard. It leaned over me growling. Its breath was putrid and I could not look away from its fangs. It went to bite my head off and I swung my sword at it, merely giving it a scratch. 

"Help!" I yelled out, backing up, looking towards the beast on all fours. It stalked after me. It wouldn't let me go alive. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hang on Blythe!" it was Elanor. She ran forward at full speed, her sword digging into the wolf's side. It howled in pain then knocked me out of the way and pursued Elanor who ran in the other direction. I got up and chased after it, hot on its heels. Everyone was busy I noticed as I ran past, too busy to notice Elanor running past, screaming her head off. I chased after her, and then i heard heavy footsteps behind me. They were too heavy to be that of a man or dwarf or even a horse. I had company. I glanced over my shoulder, still in pursuit of Elanor. Another wolf was on our tail. I knew I had to get rid of my pursuer before I could help Ela.

I stopped and spun around. The wolf couldn't stop in time, and my sword collided with it, slicing its neck open on the side. It dropped to the ground, struggling to get up again. It was only small, barely into adulthood. I showed no mercy and stabbed it in the neck again. It lost its fight, gave up and died. 

I looked around for Ela. I couldn't spot her anywhere. I ran frantically in the direction she was headed and saw her, leaning against the wolf, which was lying in a heap on the ground. I stared at her in amazement, breathless for the moment. I walked up to her and patted her on the back. "You ok?" I asked.

"Good, could be better." She added smiling. I looked around us. Our size had grown smaller, and there were no live wolves left. I went in search of Beau. I found him sitting on the ground, leaning against a carcass, and opening a bottle of water.  He took a swig and offered some to me, which I gladly took. My throat was parched. "Thanks." I replied.

"Anytime. You fine?"

"Yeah." I replied. "You." 

"Not bad. Nothing major wrong, just a few scratches. Here and there." Vala, Linnende, Elladan and Elrohir joined us.

"Well, I had fun, what about you lot?" Elrohir asked, being stupid as usual, but how could you not love him. I know Linnende couldn't. I just laughed inwardly as Legolas wrapped his arms around my waist and Gimli stood beside us, not too happy about something.

"What's wrong Gimli?" Vala asked, worried.

"Blonde elves!" In a huff he walked off.

"What happened?" Linnende asked, laughing.

"Oh, nothing, he just can't stand losing." Legolas replied with a broad smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Ah! There you all are." Aragorn said, coming up from behind with Eomer, Ilana, Mel and Ela. "Come, lets us prepare to leave, the sun will rise soon and it is best that we get an early start. I daresay there may be more beasts to come."

I nodded and Legolas and I gathered up our gear. I glanced over and saw Beau being quite 'friendly' with Mel. They were packing up together, smiling and chatting. Maybe there is something going on there.

~*~

We rode on for a few days longer and had nearly reached Rivendell. Aragorn was confident we would reach there by the 24th. I couldn't wait to get back there. It was my home in middle earth. 

I rode behind Elladan as Gimli wanted to speak with Legolas. So I took this as an advantage to catch up with my quiet cousin. "So, how is things back home?" I asked, not really having a previous chance to talk about things. 

"Not to well. Ada is worried constantly about you. But I'm sure he will be fine when he sees you again. The battle thankfully took place just outside of Rivendell, so there is no damage to homes. But it is not as peaceful. Many of our kind have left and the numbers dwindle greatly. There are now only warriors left and their families. A number of 200 at the most."

"No way! But, oh, that annoys me. As soon as trouble comes, they will not fight for their homes, their way of life! Why do they run?"

"I do not know, but I wish that they would not. Ennor would not be in such a mess if they stood and fought for it." Elladan replied. 

I nodded and little else was said. Elladan was deeply cut. He loved his homelands and his kin. I saddened him to know they ran when all they had to do was band together and it would be a great place again. 

~*~

Right on time we made it to Rivendell. I jumped off the back of Elladan's horse and ran up to my Uncle, giving him the biggest hug.

"Blythe! I am so glad that you are safe!" he said, embracing me, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm glad to be home. All is taken care of, but that can wait. Oh! I am so happy to see you again!" 

I saw Legolas out the corner of my eye. He was standing before his father. They did not embrace, merely shake hands, smiling and talking in Sindarin. 

Everyone was talking with loved ones, greeting them, telling storied of their adventures. I was glad to be back. I wanted to tell Uncle Elrond about Legolas and I, but now was not the time. Arwen holding Eldarion and Aragorn walked over. Aragorn and Elrond spoke whilst I greeted my cousin and her son. "Oh it is good to see you again Blythe. How sre you?" Arwen asked, embracing me, with Eldarin in her arms. 

"Well, and yourselves?" I asked in return.

"Well, oh, I must talk with you. But it can wait till later. I hope your journey worked out well for you."

"I did, as well as it could." I replied as Arwen handed Eldarion over to me. He gurgled, pulling on my hair gently. "Have you been making any trouble Darry?" I asked Eldarion who gave a baby laugh, as though hiding something. "Oh, really mister?" I asked. He was such a little cutie! Arwen just laughed, taking him back. She then left to find Linnende and Vala. I looked around. There were so many happy faces after such a dark hour. It warmed my heart. Legolas and his father walked up to me. I bowed to the King of Mirkwood. He smiled. "My child, you need not bow to your future father in law. My son has told me of his decision to marry you, and that you have accepted. I believe that the two of you share a very strong love, and for that I am glad. I could not have my son marry someone who did not feel the same about him."

"Thank you my lord. I am glad indeed that you give your blessing." I replied Smiling. I was glad that Legolas had broken the news. I still had to tell Elrond, and for some reason, I was nervous. At that moment he walked up to us.

"Ah, I see you have met King Thranduil Blythe." 

"Yes, I have and he is as wonderful as many have portrayed him to be. But Uncle, I have something to tell you that his highness ready knows of."

"What is that?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"My lord, Legolas and I are to be married in the spring. Do you give your consent?"

"I do, and I could not be happier Blythe." He said, smiling. 

"Thank you" I said, hugging him tightly. 

"I shall inform all tonight. We shall have a grand feast in honour of these two happy celebrations." He said, walking off with Thranduil, talking about where the wedding shall be held. I smiled as the two walked off. Legolas took my hands and led me away to his room. When we reached it, he opened the door, and sat on his bed.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly confused, Sitting next to him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you." he replied. I smiled as he caressed my cheek. He looked down into my eyes. Ours faces leant in to each other's and our lips met. His soft moist lips travelled over my cheek, down my neck and back up to my lips, where his tongue slipped into my mouth. It moved around in my mouth and I felt like I was floating on air. We heard a knock at the door and we separated, embarrassed. "Who is it?" He called.

"It is I, Silmanas, your brother. Have I come at a bad time?" A males voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Well, yes as a matter of fact, but enter." Legolas replied. Now I really was embarrassed.

"Hello brother…oh…" Silmanas said, spotting me. "Blythe. How are you?"

"Well thank you, and yourself." I replied as Silmanas took my hand and kissed it softly. I blushed a brilliant red, as I saw Legolas' face tinge red.

"Well milady. Well my brother. I just came to congratulate the pair of you. Oh and Blythe…did you by chance get my letter?"

"Yes I did and thank you, it was very sweet."

"Very well then, thank you, now I must take my leave and find father."

"Goodbye." I said.

"Good bye brother." Legolas said, wondering about this letter. "What was the letter about." He asked promptly.

"Your brother approves of us Legolas." I said, matter of factly, hiding a smile.

"Oh, is that all?"

~*~

Authors Note!

Another chapter finished! Yeah! Go me! Go Me! Yeah! Anyways, thank you all!

Entwife: That is so cool! We're born one day apart! Omg. Next year we can have a Bilbo/ Frodo b'day on the net! How cool! What do you say? And thank you for your review! Wolves are very scary! Foxes I can handle coz we have them where I live. They come around and kill off ur chookins so my dad got rid of ours. :`( Any shoobies, I'll catch ya later alligator! (Don't even ask)


	8. Chapter 8: In the garden of the rose

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 8: In the garden of the rose         3rd of march 1447

I left Legolas to get changed for the feast. Themis was sitting on my bed, awaiting me with a beautiful red dress lying on my bed. "Themis!" I shouted as I ran in and embraced my friend. 

"Ah, milady. It is good to see that you have returned!"  She said

"And it is good to see you again my friend. How have you been?"

"Well enough. I cannot complain. And yourself?"

"Well enough." I said giggling, it was good to chat with her again. "What have you there?" I asked.

"Oh, I picked something out for you to wear to the feast. I hope that you do not mind." 

"No not at all. Its gorgeous!" I said, picking the dress up and examining it. It had long bell sleaves that parted down the centre, a red lace overlay with a lighter shade of red silk underneath. It also had a gold trim and laces u at the back. "Thank you!" I said.

"Well, your bath awaits you Milady. Wash up and then I shall fix your hair and dress up for you."

"Thanks again Themis, you are so good to me." I said, running to find my bath. I undressed and slipped into the warm soapy water. I couldn't wait to try on the dress, but I wanted to take advantage of having a proper wash. I scrubbed away at sat there, listening to the birds outside my window. It had been a long while since I had taken in the simple pleasures of the song of the bird. I whistled along with it, closing my eyes and relaxing. I suddenly sat up. "Blythe! Blythe are you out yet?" came Themis' voice. 

"What is it?" I called back. 

"You are going to be late, you have been in there nearly half an hour!"

"Bugger!" I muttered to myself, flying from the tub, drying off and then racing into my room, tying my towel around my torso. "Sorry."

"Quick now, it starts soon and I still have to do your hair!" Themis said, shoving me onto the dressers seat. She twisted my hair back elegantly, with small pieces falling around my face. Then I jumped up, slipped my underwear and dress on, put on my shoes just as a knock was heard at the door.

"Who is it?" Themis asked.

"It is I Legolas, I have come to escort Lady Blythe to the feast." Legolas said from behind the door. I smiled to Themis, opened the door and joined him on the other side of the door.

"You look ravishing elamin." He said, taking my right hand and wrapping it around his left arm.

"Thank you, you look amazing." I replied. He was wearing a red tunic and black leggings. The tunic had ruby buttons and the leggings had ruby leaves embroidered on the sides.

"I try." He said laughing. I smiled and we walked down the hall to the stairs. When we got there, we walked down slowly, looking at the people below us who were applauding.

"Lady Blythe of Rivendell and Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgaln." Said the announcer, standing at the bottom of the steps. I smiled graciously as I was lead to the table. Elrond stood waiting at his seat, beaming with joy as though it was his own child that was to be married. Elladan and Elrohir stood to his right in their assigned seats. Arwen and Aragorn stood on Elrond's left. I took a seat next to Arwen who was on the other side of Aragorn. 

"My cousin, you look beautiful, as Luthien herself." Arwen said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks Arwen, but I have to say, the compliments must go to Themis. She made this possible."

"I shall make a note to tell her this." Arwen replied, turning to face Elrond who was still standing, and waiting for attention.

He stood proud and tall, above his kin and friends in the large hall. I glanced down the end of the table where he was waiting for the attention. There seated were Simlanas and Thranduil, wearing big smiles. I looked back to my uncle. The talking had stopped and he opened his mouth to speak.

"My friends, I have gathered you here for two reasons tonight. The first is to welcome back the fellowship of Ilfirin." He waited for the applause to stop, then continued. "The successfully completed their task without any serious loss, and defeated the rising evil in Mordor." He waited again for the applause to end. "The second item I have brought you here for is to celebrate the engagement of Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen and my niece and wielder of Ilfrirn, Blythe, daughter of Simbelmyne." The crowd applauded once again, and my Uncle waited again for it to halt. "They shall wed this coming spring in the fair gardens of Eryn Lasgalen." The applauading went on and whence it had stopped, Elrond invited all to eat and drink their share as a merry elvish tune was played in the back ground. I ate and chatted with Legolas who sat beside me. We made jokes about the silliest things. I still felt guilty about Ulvacatar though. It was my job to defeat the evil, and obviously Elrond didn't want any alarm to be made about her. She may not even be near here, but I still kept on my guard and listened to my instincts.

The music struck a slow, beautiful and romantic tune. Legolas stood up and offered his hand. I looked at him questioning his motive. "_Lle merna salk, melamin_?" (Do you want to dance, my love?) I stood up, taking his hand and smiled. 

"Of course I would." I replied. He led me to the dance floor and twirled me around, then graciously brought his left hand around my waist and held my right hand up in a waltz position. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and we rocked side to side. I rested my head on his shoulder as the band played. The singer was a very pretty elf with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a soft azure blue dress on sung with a soft but melodious voice.

(Aniron by Enya, but I have altered it. I do not own all of this song)

O mor henion I dhu              from darkness I understand the night 

_Ely siriar, el sila                   _Dreams flow, a star shines

_Ai! Aniron melmin                _Ah! I desire my love

_Tiro! El eria e mor_                Look! A star rises out of the darkness

I `lir en el luitha `uren        The song of the star enchants my heart Ai! Aniron melamin              Ah! I desire my love 

_Oio naa elealla alasse'         _ Ever is thy sight a joy

Yallume lle tula                    At last you have come Ai! Lle el sila                  Ah! Your star shines Ai! Aniron melamin              Ah! I desire my love Ai! Aniron…                Ah! I desire 

The song ended and I applauded the singer. I yawned loudly and decided it was time for bed. "Legolas, I am off to bed now. _Quel du._" I said. (Good night).

"Shall I tuck you in?" he asked, smirking.

"If you see fit, then of course." I said smiling back. He took my hand and led me to my room. We climbed the stairs and followed the dim lit hall. The whole way there I was humming the song that we had danced to. It was a beautiful song, even if I had only understood half of it. 

"Did you like that song?" Legolas asked as we entered my room.

"it was beautiful. I loved it." I replied, walking behind my dressing screen and changing into my night gown.

"I am glad you did. It is a very appropriate song."

"For what?" I asked, walking out to Legolas who was sitting on my bed. He slipped his arms around my waist and stared into my eyes. 

"Never mind my love. You are tired and need to rest. " he turned down my bed and I slipped in. Then he covered me up and kissed my forehead. "_Quel kaima._ _Tenna' I'amrun."_ (Sleep well. Until the morning.) He said, walking from my dark room closing the door behind him. A smile stayed upon my lips as I fell asleep, the silver moonlight coming through my window lighting up my face.

~*~

I woke up late the next morning to Arwen busily moving through my room. I sat up and stared at her through half open eyes. "Oh, I am sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No. Umm, Arwen, what are you doing?" I asked her, tearing the covers off me and sliding out of bed.

"Looking for something for you to wear." She replied casually.

"Oh, right…what for?" I asked, again confused.

"Legolas and Aragorn wish to go on a picnic with yourself and I today. I wanted to find you something special." She said, still running around my room. I saw dresses littering the floor, shoes in the oddest places and jewellery placed in a line on the end of my bed. "Ah ha!" she said, pulling her head from the wardrobe, showing a delicate number. It was a pale blue slip with flowers embroidered over the waist of the dress. "Well, try it on!" she said like an exited teenager finding a must have at the mall. 

"Ok." I said, taking the dress from her and changing behind the forest green dressing screen. I came out and let my arms fall to my side. The dress sat delicately on me, the sleaves gathering at my elbow and falling like water to my fingertips. 

"Turn around, let me have a better look." She said. I obeyed her wish and twirled around on the spot a few times. "Perfect. Now, lets get your hair and jewellery figured out and we can go."

I sat down on the stool in front of my dressing table as Arwen played around with my hair until she came up with a desired style. It the end she brushed my hair out, put a mithril circlet on my head that had rosettes fashioned in it and pulled my hair around into two braids that met in the middle, with the bottom half of my hair still out, falling to waves. She tied the necklace Legolas had given me around my neck, gave me a pair of shoes to put on, a matching cloak and we were out the door. She herself was wearing a pink silk dress with bell sleaves, a mithril tiara, with stars carved into it and diamonds put in place and a red cloak. No matter what she wore, she was always beautiful. Lucky thing!

We walked briskly down the hall, down two flights of stairs to meet the boys in the entrance hall. I saw Legolas standing there, a picnic basket in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. I beamed at him, walking up to him. He held out the flowers to me, and I took them blushing. "_Diola lle melamin._ You are too sweet."

"_Vanimle sila tiri."_ (your beauty shines bright) he replied, kissing my cheek. 

"Come now, our steeds await." Aragorn said, taking Arwen by the hand and walking outside. Legolas took my hand and followed, I still clutched the bouquet. He is so romantic, and I couldn't help but swoon. Ah, isn't love grand.

Awaiting us in front of the house were two horses, Brego and Arod. Legolas jumped onto Arod's back, put the picnic basket in his lap and held out his hand to help my up. I took his hand and jumped up, sitting sideways on his horse. We came into a trot and rode off along the Bruinen. I clasped tightly around his waist, being mindful of his quiver and bow strapped to his back.

We rode on for an hour, silent for all but Arwen's giggles at some of the things Aragorn said, that couldn't be heard, for we were up ahead. I smiled as I took in the sights.

We stopped a little while later on the side of a forest, leaving the horses to roam around close by. I walked through the forest beside Legolas, holding his hand and looking around. The path we followed led into a clearing. In the clearing was a beautiful waterfall, flowing down musically; a space on the forest floor and a few bushes carrying stunning red roses. Aragorn spread out the blanket on the ground as he and Arwen set up. I wandered over to the small waterfall and cupped some of its clear water in my hands. It was so light and sweet smelling. The light rebounded off it and I caught Legolas' reflection behind me. "Amazing isn't it?" I asked, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"Yes, but it does not compare to you." he replied. 

"You gotta stop with the compliments my love, or I shall have a bloated ego." I said, letting the waterfall from my hands into the pool.

"But I can not. You do not see your self as I see you. You are amazing Blythe, yet you fail to let anyone tell you that. You are modest."

"There is nothing wrong with that." I replied as he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me.

"I know." Was all he said as we were summoned to the picnic blanket.

We ate a wonderful meal of fruits, breads and other light dishes. "So when is the wedding?" Aragorn asked, eager to know and could not wait any longer, much like a child at Christmas.

"It is on the third of may, two months exactly from today." Legolas replied, smiling and placing his hand over mine. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Well, Blythe, we have much to organise by then. Stop by my quarters tomorrow and we shall design a dress with my dress maker." Arwen said.

"Arwen my love, they have plenty of time for such things." Aragorn said, wrapping his right arm around Arwen's shoulders.

"Are you jesting? I had all this planned well before our wedding. Now never you mind Blythe, leave the rest to me." She said winking and biting onto a piece of bread.

~*~

We rode back home late that after noon. Legolas and I wandered up to his room and sat down of his bed. "My love, we are going to have to make our way to my home soon. To get things under way. It is a few weeks ride." He said, lying down on his back.

"Then we shall leave Rivendell in two weeks." I said, doing the math in my head, leaving plenty of time for the wedding preparations.

~*~

I swung by Arwen's room the next day to design my dress. I also had something very important to ask Vala that afternoon.

I knocked on her door at 10am, when she had told me to come around. "Blythe? Come in!" said her voice from the other side of the door. I found her sitting on the floor with Eldarion, talking colours with her dress maker. "Ah, her she is, Blythe, meet Fayelle." The dress maker stood forward and curtsied. She had golden locks tied back and green eyes. She wore a green dress that was somewhat gothic like.

"_Saesa omentein lle."_ ( pleasure meeting you) I said. 

"now lets get started." Said Arwen excitedly.

~*~

Authors Note!

Dress making with Arwen! Fun fun fun! She is much like my friend Brielle when it comes to clothes! Any ways, yes I did alter Aniron by Enya. If you would like a copy of her song, I'd be happy to send it to you. I have been learning Elvish phrases lately and was able to make some of that song up and translate it. Go me! 

Our band has finally decided on a name: Random Response, partly coz we are very random chickas saying very random things at unexpected times. Very funny really. Anyways:

Entwife: Elanor is a great character and I thought it time that she showed what she was made of!      

The stern mystic: No I need you in here! You are a very important character to this story! Oh, would you consider  your character dating Philomel? I need you to get back to me asap about this!

Oracle: Good to have you back chicka! That book sounds mad! I'm going to see if we have it here! I'm glad you don't mind hooking up with Eomer. I'll definitely include the sweet tooth bit! Yeah, it was a lil fast recovery action happening, but I have to inorder to get everything off my chest so to speak. I have an overactive inspiration happening every five minutes and most things I wanna include, so that kinda speeds things up otherwise I'll forget the train of thought. Your opinion is a valid one. I couldn't have some cool things happening without the input of peeps like you. Thank you!

Leva: I try I really do! Ak! Sorry! Gimli is v. cool and thank you! I didn't think that those parts were that good, but you have proved me wrong. I want to have Vala hook up again, I just can't decide who! OoooH! Wait, now I have an idea how and who! But I can't tell, his 1st name starts with a…H and he has been away somewhere and has returned! I'm a gonna shut up now!


	9. Chapter 9: Maidens and buff bod snippets

Purple sky II: Life as it spins 

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

I am having from now on a few pov's from various characters. This chapter we have Ilana and Legolas along with Blythe. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Maidens and buff bod snippets 

 **Blythe's pov.**

Arwen and I eventually decided on a basic design and fabric by the afternoon. It would be a white silk dress (Arwen was convinced the fabric was 'me' and also coz it may be a bit warm), with a corset top and flowing skirt made also of silk. The ribbon to tie up the coset is to be blue and the skirt will have small blue flowers on it. I didn't want just white. To old fashioned an expected. I wanted to be different. Unique. Out there in a really big way, but still not shock everyone into a heart attack. After that I went outside for some air and to find Vala. I had something really big to ask her.

I walked around for a while, people congratulating me as I went by. It was really nice of them, but I was kinda embarrassed. What would mum and dad think?

I found Vala in the archery fields, practising a 100m shot. She drew back the bow with the arrow in tight, aimed then let go. It hit dead centre. "Good shot!" I said walking up to her. 

"Oh, hello there!" she called, putting down her bow and walking up to me. "Thank you." 

"No problem. Can I ask you something?" I said, sitting down on the grass, leaning on an evergreen. Vala sat down next to me and crossed her legs.

"Of course. What is the problem?"

"Well, its not really a problem, but, well you know how Legolas and I are well, you know, getting married and stuff. Well I just wanted to know if you'd be the maiden of honour?"

"Oh Blythe! Of course I will!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"Good, coz Arwen wanted to pick out some dresses. I still have to ask the girls something. So, I'll talk to you at dinner?"

"_Tenna'  san'._" (until then), she replied, standing up and walking back to her archery practise, with a bounce in her step.

I stood up also and went in search of Linnende, Philomel, Ilana and Elanor. 

~*~

**Ilana's pov.**

Mel and I were having a sword fight (pretend of course) behind the stables, Elanor cheering us on. I block an oncoming blow, twirled around and pretended to stab her. 

"oh no! You got me! Ahhhhhhh! I'm dying…dying…dying…" mel said dramatically, eventually falling to the ground, her legs upright in the air. Quite a site. 

"Are you alright there?" I asked, doubled up laughing.

"How can you ask such a thing!" she shouted. "…of course I am!" she said, jumping to her feet. From the corner of my eye I spotted Blythe walk around the corner.

"Hello my friend. Have you come to challenge the champion?" I asked, bowing.

"You only won because I let you." protested Philomel.

"Of course you did." I agreed rolling my eyes. "What brings you by?"

"I have come to ask you guys something." She said, standing next to Mel, trying desperately to hold a straight face.

"Fire away." Mel said.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would all do me the honour of being my bridesmaids?" She asked, a sparkle in her eye, as though she was trying to hold back jumping up and down, screaming for joy.

"Really?" squealed Ela.

"Really, I want my friends to be part of this." She replied.

"Count me in." I replied happily. This was so amazing, I had never been asked to do anything like this before. 

"And I shall not miss such an event! Do I get to make a speech?" Mel asked. Oh dear! 

"If it is your will, then by all means, of course." Blythe replied coolly, maybe a little hesitantly.

"Then I shall do thee such an honour." She replied curtsying.

"Oh, thank you all!" Blythe said, hugging each and every one of us. I never really thought she would make such a big deal…then again, I never thought that she would be the one to settle down so early. She walked off, well ran off I should say, but where to, I had no idea.

~*~

**Blythe's pov.**

I was wrapped that they all agreed so far, I still had one other person to ask. If I could only find her! I must have wandered around for hours, because not long after the dinner bell rang.

I ran up to the dinner hall, not worrying about changing from my green and baby blue tunic, I was only going to eat, and at least I should find Linnende. I really had to give her a nickname! 

I walked into the hall, found my seat and sat down. "_Coramin lindua ele lle._" ( my heart sings to see thee), Legolas said, as I took my seat. I kissed him on the cheek.

"_Nae saian luume._" (it has been too long) I replied. A day without him had really knocked me about. "After dinner, lets go back to my room, I have to tell you something." I whispered in his ear. 

_"Manka lle merna."_ (if you wish) he replied, beginning to eat his meal. I spotted Linnende sitting next to Elrohir. They had hardly left each other's side since we all met up in Mordor. I was surprised they had not announced their engagement. I stood up and walked over to her. I knelt beside her, in between her and Vala. 

"Linny, can I ask you a favour?" I whispered to her.

"Of corse, name it."

"Will you be my bridesmaid? I would be honoured to have you in the bridal party." 

"Oh! How sweet! Of corse I shall." She said. I thanked her and went back to my seat.

~*~

**Legolas' p.o.v.**

 Blythe and I went back to her room after dinner, and sat on her bed. "_máni naa tá?"_ I asked her, looking into those deep, brown eyes that seemed to have me under a spell. (What is it)?

"I just wanted to say: _lle melá en' coiamin."_ (You're the love of my life)

"Melamin, I know, and you are mine. Now what was on your mind?" i asked, I think something may be wrong.

"I just wanted to say that my dress in organised and I have chosen Vala to be my maiden of honour, Linnende, Mel, Ilana and Elanor to be my bridesmaids. Is that alright with you?" 

"_En rant! _Those are your choices. I care not, as long as the marriage is between each other." I laughed inwardly. How could I have been so quick to jump to conclusions. Father had always told me to work through the facts before making a valid and just decision. Just as well I kept my mouth shut.

~*~

**Blythe's p.o.v.**

Legolas and I spent the night together, but nothing happened. I would wait til I was married thank you! I was comforting having him around. He was like a big, soft, hunky, sexy, loveable, romantic safety blanket. I would die if anything would happen to him.

I woke up the next morning. He was still asleep, his arms wrapped around me. I sighed. I was very lucky to have him. I would never take that for granted. 

I must have lied there for an hour, off in thought. Legolas stirred and I snapped back to reality. "_Quel ré melamin._"(good morning) He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I spun around to face him, and kissed him, softly on the lips.

"_Quel ré. _Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yé. I was with you, how could I not?"

"Well…" I started but left it there. I didn't want to say to much, I mean, what if I was in the middle of labour. I think he would probably wanna run in the other direction! "Lets get something to eat." I said changing the subject. He just dismissed our previous conversation and got up, pulling on his shirt. His perfect, flawless abs were covered. Oh, he is so fine! I changed into a pink tunic with red leggings and slipped on my boots. "Lets go." I said after quickly brushing my hair and pulling Legolas along to the breakfast hall.

~*~

Authors note!

Yes I know that was a short chapter. Don't hurt me! Any floozies, umm…I have to say that I am about to start exams, so the next few chapters may be a little delayed, and then a few days later I go on camp, and then two days later I go to dreamworld (this mega cool theme park on the gold coast which has a few Bengal tigers and a reptar roller coaster and the cyclone and the wipe out and the thunderbolt and…I can't wait!) ahem! Any dewdrops, so there may be a while for another post, but I promise the wedding will be very soon!

Entwife: Thank you darlz!

Platy: Don't beat yourself up dude! You rock! No it won't be over and you will catch up. I'm gonna post two chapters today (I typed them up in advance) so that you won't miss out on too much this week. Consider Squishy yours. Just give me a while. I'd have it sooner, but there is just no time. Sorry!      

The stern mystic: Yah! Thank you! Goody, now I can have my plan finally unfold! Uhum………don't mind me, I just had to have the two of you as a couple. 

Levanna: I'm not telling……ok…this is really hard…no…must…not…tell…! Yeah, its all kinda sappy and lovie dovie at the mo. Tell Vala thank you and that she is my hero! Blythe's too! Thank you, I like the band name too. At the mo, we are in the middle of writing music for one of our songs. I have come up with the rhythm (strumming on the guitar) for the verses and bridge, coz that's my bit in da band, and possibly now lead singer, coz I wrote the songs and they suit my voice, but I don't wanna! We are now officially a new metal/ heavy punk/ metal band. Coolness!


	10. Chapter 10: Philomels' diary

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

This is going to be a short chapter. I wanted to have something like this for a filler, instead of lots of boring stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Philomel's diary

**Philomel's pov.**

April 2, 1447

Dear surreptitious diary, 

Well after a few uneventful weeks, we are going to leave Rivendell tomorrow. Blythe is getting really nervous now, Legolas is over the moon, and Vala is questioning wearing a dress. She told me it would be the first time in a few ages that she would have worn one. I knew she would wear one though, I dare say, and I'm probably wrong, so don't quote me on this, but she may enjoy wearing one! Hahahahaha! I think I might keep that comment to myself.

Well, I have to say; I think I'm crushing (as Blythe calls it)…on Beau! Oh he is so manly and buff, and sweet and caring and…oh dear! Listen to me…I'm getting carried away here. Well, any way, we have been talking a bit more than usual. Instead of hello, I have been saying, how are you, and things like that. Ok! I know its lame, but…it's so darn hard!

Anyways, Blythe asked me to play a special piece at he wedding. She calls it Aníron. Well, it was sung at the feast that day after we got back. She got Vala to translate it into the common tongue for me, so I could understand it. She changed it so that it would be their personal song. It is so romantic! 

Well the dresses have been chosen. We each have a different colour but a very similar design. Blythe said it should reflect our personalities and compliment us. Well, that shouldn't be very hard. I am to wear a yellow slip, which has only one shoulder and purple rosettes along the neckline, and around the bottom. It's really pretty! Even the shoes are yellow with a purple ribbon that will tie up to me knee. My hair design still has to be chosen, but I know there will be rosettes in there, purple too, which is the shared colour for us all. I can't wait to see Legolas' face when he sees Blythe. She is going to look amazing. 

Well, I have to toddle of to sleep now. I have to get up early. Just as well everything has been packed!

Oh! Also I learnt a bit more elvish today! So… _Aá' menealle nauvá calen ar' malta! _ Which means: May your ways be green and golden. 

Rest well!

Philomel* 

~*~

Yes I know it was incredibly short, but the next chapter will be up soon guys. It won't be another diary entry, but if someone would like one, just let me know. Or if they would like to cover something in their own char's pov, let me know too and I'll get back to you.

Platy: what'd you think? I would luv it if you could write your own speech! That would be mad. If you could send it before the week is out that would be much coolness. Wish granted. Timer withone blue eye and the other brown. If you could describe your pup exactly to me too that would be great!

Entwife: Thank you! I hope I do alright, coz its gonna be tough, especially bio and chem…I wish I didn't have to do those subjects! Well, I guess it don't help that I barely pay attention in class. My parents make me take those subjects, and pass them, otherwise I have to quit the band :( 

The stern mystic: Wow you have snow! We don't get snow where I live and at the mo, its about 35 degrees Celsius! Its stinking hot and we haven't had rain since 4 eva! Which means there is prolly gonna be a bush fire on our land soon. There was one near our neighbours property the other day. But luckily we all had it under control, it wasn't serious, nothing was destroyed. You can't die out there! I will come and save you before you even get close! Super funky chicken gurl to the rescue! Anyways, in the after life we are going to have to plan one hell of a party, not have me slap you!


	11. Chapter 11: true allegiances

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one.

~*~

Chapter 11: true allegiances

**Vala's p.o.v.**

I awoke before the birds could sing. Today, we would journey to Eryn Lasgalen. Ah! I had not seen those woods in years. After minimal persuasion, I tore from my bed, unable to wait any longer. I could not wait be on the open road again. The time it seemed to drag on, and still it would be hours till departure. I hated this feeling! I changed into my travelling gear, strapped my sword and dagger to my belt then tied it around my waist.

It would have been only 5 am, I thought as I wandered through the halls of the last homely house. We would not leave till 7:30. I stoped before the shards of Narsil and examined them closely. I could hardly believe that Sauron's spirit had lingered all that time and that the most unlikely creature had defeated him. A hobbit, and nonetheless, Elanor's godfather. It made me think of the good little Elanor had and would achieve. A smile was brought to my face as I reminisced about her. She had faced so many of her fears. She destroyed a 5ft wolf. Elanor was made of something greater than what she let on.

I decided to get a book from Elrond's Library. I walked into the empty room and my eyes scanned the many books on the shelves and tables. Everything from history, to geology or children's stories could be found here. I picked up one particular book. It was bound in light blue leather and had _Ilfirin: The sword reclaimed_ written on it. I looked further down the cover. A name was written in elvish runes. They said: _by Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris. _ I smiled as I opened to the first page and read through.

~*~

**Blythe's p.o.v.**

I woke up not long after sunrise. I got up slowly, and dragged my feet along so I could change into the travelling clothes Arwen had made for me. They were a pair of blue leggings, a light blue tunic with a rose embroidered on the front and a deep blue cloak. She chose those colours to compliment Ilfirin. Today, my entire family in middle earth, with the exception of my grandparent's who would meet us at Lothlorien, would leave. Even Thranduil and Silmanas were to ride with us, after delaying their initial departure. I couldn't wait to see my new home, but I was also scared. What if I didn't fit in? So many questions ran through my mind I thought my head would burst.

I finally found the guts to leave my room and go to breakfast. I barely ate. I was daydreaming most of the time. "Blythe, are you alright?" Linnende asked.

"Yeah." I replied lightly, looking around. Vala wasn't with us and I was worried.

We all met outside the stables. I had Astaldo packed and ready to go when Vala and Elrond showed up. I smiled when I saw them. She was all right. Good. I mounted Astaldo and left the stables. Legolas, Silmanas and Thranduil were all talking about something quickly in Sindarin. Linnende and Elrohir weren't to be seen, but I knew they would be off snogging somewhere. Ilana and Mel were fighting over something. Elanor tried her hardest to break it up. Elladan and Beau were talking as hey led their horses from the stable. Aragorn, Arwen were talking in the stables, Eldarion was with them. Yes, we were all accounted for but…Gandalf. Minutes later I saw him running past me, into the stable, then out again with Shadowfax. He apologised to Elrond and we set off.

~*~

**Elanor's p.o.v.**

"I do not!"  yelled Philomel.

"You do to, admit it. You have a crush on him!" Ilana retorted.

I shook my head. They wouldn't listen to me. "Is it really that important that you must bicker?" I asked, not wanting to be yelled at.

"Yes!" the two of them chorused. I decided then to stay out of it. Ilana wanted to prove that Philomel had feelings for Beau. Philomel wouldn't give. It was a constant battle between the two. They kept fighting, yelling over me. I rode my pony in between them, hoping to stop a brawl if it came to that. They were best friends and something as stupid as this would bring them to their knees. Tut tut tut… I just hoped they stoped before Gandalf lost his temper.

~*~

**Ilana's p.o.v.**

I ignored Mel forever that day. She had brought it upon herself. If she could just be mature and OWN UP I would leave it be…then maybe hook the pair up… but nothing too sinister! This angel would do no such thing. I planed how I would do it all day, excluding one way after another. Nothing would work. 

We made camp late that afternoon. I pitched my tent and crawled inside, spreading out my blankets. I crawled back out, and waltzed over to a log by the fire. I sat down and stared into the flames as they flickered. "you know you should apologised to Mel." A voice said from behind me. I turned around abruptly. "You never know when you might lose her." It was Blythe. She sat beside me.

"I know, but if she would just admit that she liked Beau, I would leave her alone."

"She will speak when she is ready."

~*~

**Elrond's p.o.v.**

I could hardly believe that little Blythe had grown up so much in the year she had been hear. Yes, a year it was today I think. She was like another daughter to me. I knew she was upset that she could not spend her special day with her sister and parents. I wish there was something I could do to change that. Maybe I could, maybe I could…

I rode up beside my wizard friend. "Hello my lord, and how are you this fine day?" Gandalf asked as I slowed my horse down beside him.

"My friend. I have a job for you. If you shall except of course." I said.

"Name the task and I'm sure I shall accept. There is nothing I can't or won't do…well, don't quote me on that…" I couldn't help but laugh, for someone who was brought here for such grave things, he had one of the most amazing senses of humour I had ever known. Except of course for Master Peregrin.

I whispered my plan to Gandalf. He nodded and rode off south. I just hoped he could make it in time.

~*~

**Legolas' p.o.v.**

A song was in my heart. I was going back home! And what's more with my one true love. I could not wait. I looked to the sky as the clouds formed pictures. I saw what I thought was Blythe and I, dancing in the rain under the night's sky. It was amazing how the sky could trick your mind into seeing what you wanted to see. I smiled, seeing the clouds drifting across the sky, even in the dark sky, the illuminated against the moon. 

I could not but help feel nervous. With my marriage I would become king of a large realm. I wasn't sure if I was ready, but was my father ready, and his father? I'm sure they weren't, but they took on the responsibility, sacrificing much to make it the great kingdom that it is today. I hoped I could make it even better.

Also in my heart, I know that Blythe would not stay in the one place forever; her heart was now for the road. She was very much like Vala, and I would not hold her back. But my place is in the kingdom. My place is with my people.

~*~

Author's note: 

Yes I know it was very short, but I'm mixing it up with the characters. I want to understand each one and get their point of view on different situations. Really get inside their heads. And let me tell you, it's hard!

I had heaps of fun at camp! I went abseiling, surfing, high ropes and canoeing. But now my feet are sunburnt and blistered! It was fun though; it really pushed me out of my comfort zone and into a stronger person!

The stern mystic: Oh thank you! You are so sweet! I hope you warm up soon! Yeah it is summer here at the mo. Wow, that sounded really scary, not being able to see the sun, I would hate that. But then again, I don't live near a city, so we don't really have that problem. 

Platy: I will definitely add timber in when I can. Sorry for the delay. He sounds purtyful! If you can write that speech soon it would be great. 

Levanna: Oh thank you! yeah, I'm not sure whether I can get her into a dress, what do you think? That is pretty trippie, having the same thought process, I guess I am beginning to understand Vala better. 


	12. Chapter 12: Of love and music

**Purple sky II: Life as it spins**

**By Angelic Elf**

Disclaimer: Same as part one and if anyone hasn't caught on, that means I do not own anything lotrish. That belongs to the amazing talented and all round nice guy Tolkein. Other characters belong to their masters and if you want a background check, look in part one reviews, there holds all the answers. 

(Oh, if you can understand guitar musical notation, you will get the song.)

~*~

Chapter 12: Of love and music

**Philomel's p.o.v.**

I woke early beside Elanor, who was wedged between me and Ilana. I felt bad. I didn't want to loose my best friend over something so stupid as this. I glanced at the new sun and an idea sprung to my thoughts like a lightning bolt. I would play her a tune! I got up, opened up my pack for a quill and parchment (I carried it everywhere, just in case)and I grabbed my flute. I slipped on my worn brown leather boots, got to my feet, picked up my writing equipment and headed off to a secluded area where I could write. It was a warm day, coming into spring. I tried to invoke into that and come up with something.

I hummed a tune a nearby bird was singing, trying to come up with something. I put my flute to my mouth and blew out various notes.

¾ A C D E F# E D B G A B C A A G A

    B G E C B A G# F# G A A G G F# E

    D B G A B C A A G A B G E G 

    G F# E D B G A B C B A G F# G A G

(If you don't know guitar musical notation that was greensleaves in A minor.)

"Perfect!" I said to myself, writing down exactly what I had just played. Ilana will love it. 

I picked myself off the ground, taking with me all I had and walked back off to camp, which was now stirring. 

Blythe's p.o.v 

Everyone was still asleep. I saw Philomel make her way off to a small area not to far from camp. I wondered what she was doing, but then I noticed her flute and knew she was going to practise. Fair enough, if you can't sleep, then invoke on music. It is the language of the soul and gives a calming feel. 

I stood up fixing up my pants as I went. I seemed to have twisted them around in my sleep. Once that was set in order, I brushed my hair behind my ears, and set off for a little walk of my own. I spotted Beau, standing up, his right hand shading the light from his eyes looking out towards Mel. I couldn't see the expression on his face well. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I knew that Mel liked him, but did he like her. I decided to find out. 

"Good morning Beau, I trust you slept well."

"I did indeed milady, may I ask that you did the same?"

"Of course you may, and in fact I did. What is that you are looking for my friend?" I said, cheekily, a smile on my face. He then turned to face me.

"Oh…um…nothing…nothing at all…why do you ask?" he said, blushing ever so slightly as elves can.

"No reason…" I replied, turning away smirking, oh yeah, he had it bad. I wanted to tell Mel the news so badly! It was so cute! But I had to find out for sure…but how? Legolas…

Legolas' p.o.v 

I was shaken softly from my slumber. "Legolas!" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Wake up! It is late and we must rise!" It was Blythe. Who else would wake me so that I would not be the last one? Certainly not Aragorn or Gimli, they would find it something to jest at for sure.  

I woke up clearly and stared into my true loves eyes. "Diola lle meldamin." 

"It is alright, come now, let's get ready, I have much to speak with you today."

"And what may they be?"

"Not now, pack and eat first."

"Alright."

I stood up and took Blythe's hand, leading her to the bonfire where breakfast was being served. I ate a light breakfast of lembas bread. I was not hungry, I was just eager to get home. A few more days and we would be there, but for this afternoon, we would meet the lord and lady of the wood. I pondered at why Elrond had sent Gandalf away, and then threw the thought away. It was of a good judgement and best if I did not interfere.  

I packed up my gear and loaded it onto my horse. Blythe was standing ready next to Astaldo. She looked so beautiful, the wind blowing through her hair, wearing her blue travelling clothes. Like a warrior princess only with the grace of the elves. She will make a fine queen. I smiled and mounted my horse. She still stared off into the distance, something was on her mind. I wish I could tell what it was. It was not too horrifying, as her expression was that of mirth, then I noticed what she was looking at.

Beau's p.o.v 

"May I help you there Lirimaer?" lovely one I asked Philomel as she struggled to load her pack onto the back of her horse. She turned around and blushed like a tomato.

"Oh…hehehe…thanks, that would be great." She replied, stepping aside as I swiftly and easily placed the pack on the horse's back and tightened it there. I wanted to impress her, but not frighten her away. I heard her bickering with Ilana yesterday. Apparently she was 'crushing' on me, whatever that meant. I hoped it meant what I wanted it to. Ever since I met her, I never thought I could hold such feelings, especially for a human. I turned around to face her, handing her the reins as she took them and mounted her horse. I gave a sharp whistle as my horse Aier or shorty made his way over to me. I mounted and waited beside Philomel. We exchanged quick glances every no and then. I felt my face burn, but I showed no sign of embarrassment, but she did. With every glance, Philomel went to a deeper shade of red. Finally, Aragorn made the call and we were off, headed toward Lorien. 

Late that afternoon, the lord and lady of the wood were waiting silently of horses, with many of their people. Among the faces I spotted a familiar friend, one of whom I had not seen in almost 5 years. He had passed to the grey havens on a special errand, and was given leave to return to middle earth. I did not know why, but I was glad he was with us again.

Aragorn's p.o.v 

I stopped at the head of the line. In the distance that was closing in I saw Galadriel and Celeborn. They were sitting tall upon their steads. We made our way quickly over to them.

"My lord, milady Quel re."

"Mae govannon." Replied Celeborn, "Shall we leave, and we have few hours of light left and many miles yet to go." 

"En rant Heruamin."Of course my lord I said, signalling for our party to move on. The lord and lady took up ranks with Blythe and Legolas. I noticed an old friend ride out from behind them. "Haldir! Nae saian luumé!" it has been too long

"Indeed so mellonamin, come now lets away. I would like to hear your tales in the mean time." Haldir said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Then I shall my friends, but first, what of you, how have you been?" I asked, moving Brego up to the next gait.

"Well, I have travelled to the grey havens, as you are aware, completed my task and have met the lovely Thea, Granddaughter of Galadriel. I was informed that she has a younger sister who is in our company."

"Yes, that is true. Now what of Thea…Is she well?" I asked anxiously.

"Very well, in fact, Glorfindel has taken quite a liking to her, and she has to him. I won't be surprised to hear of their marriage."

"Glorfindel? I would never have thought that he would love. You know what he is like. Very much like Erestor, he is. At least Erestor chose to marry and have children. I am surprised I have not fallen off my faithful stead."

"As I am my friend. I was overwhelmed when I first heard. But it is true." Haldir replied, laughing heartily. It was good that he was back.

We rode on in silence for the remaining hours of light, then camp was assembled. I was beginning to feel the toll of the road upon me again. I was getting old, and yet still had many years ahead of me. I sat down on the ground near the fire and wondered in the wading light if Eldarion would be a just king, like his fore fathers. I could hardly wait to see him grow up, yet I wanted him to enjoy his youth forever. He was still too young for me to teach him all he needed to know. I hope I would be around to teach him, as my father was not. 

**Beau's p.o.v.**

I wandered around the camp, trying to find Philomel. I wanted so much to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't. Even earlier as she rode off, I tried to call to her but the words got caught in my throat. Why must it be so hard? Maybe tonight it would not be so, and maybe I can finish an entire sentence. I can speak to her in elvish easily, but westron? It is a difficult task.

I walked forward, not entirely looking where I was going and bumped into Blythe. "Sorry there Beau." She said, turning around.

"No milady…amin hiraetha." I'm sorry

"Its alright really…where are you going like that…in such a daze. It is questionable."

"Um…well…actually…I was um…looking for Philomel. You wouldn't happen to know where she was would you?" I asked, blushing slightly, fidgeting with my sleave.

"En rant. Khila amin." of course. Follow me. she said, leading the way through the campsite. I kept close behind, making sure I memorised the way so I get back to my tent. We stopped in front of a small white tent held up by a tree branch. The tent material was draped over the branch. "Go right in." Blythe urged, waiting beside the tent until I was in.

I got on all fours and crawled in. "Philomel?" I called. It was so dark inside I could barely see. 

"Yes, who's that?" returned a sleepy voice.

" Oh I'm sorry did I wake you? It's Beau."

"no, your right, hold on a second." She said. The was a spark and then all could be seen. She had lit a lamp and placed it off to the side. "what did you want to speak about?" she asked, her eyes glistening in the dull light.

"well, um… lle naa vanima." I spat out, nervous as I could ever be. you are beautiful

"Sorry, I don't really know much elvish." She said.

Philomel's p.o.v 

I had no idea what he said but his voice, his language was so beautiful. I wanted to hear more. 

"Philomel…Vanimle sila tiri…ummmmm…well…i…like you…" He cringed and closed his eyes, waiting for answer. My face lit up. He likes me………he… He likes me! He likes me! He likes me! What should I do? My heart was bouncing up and down. Otherwise I contained my body. I could scream!

"Beau? I…like you to." I said, calming down a bit. He opened up his right eye, saw my face and opened the other. 

"You do? Lle lakwenien?" are you joking? I was astounded, but I wanted to know if she was jesting or not.

"Yes I do… why wouldn't I? Your smart, funny, and heaps of fun to be around." I said, blushing ever so slightly more. 

"Um…I don't really know…its just, no other maiden has liked me before, especially a human maiden." 

"Beau, I'm no maiden…and I do like you…don't doubt yourself."

~*~

Authors note!

Yes its another authors edition. Go Beau and Mel…tell me where you guys wanna go with this. I know I'm taking forever to get to Mirkwood but they will get there! Don't fear! Its only the 12th chapter! 

Thank you to all you reviewers! Its you guys that keep me going and I feel I don't thank you enough. So thank you again!

When purple sky is complete I will be releasing a new story Oire laure. I can't say anymore about it coz I have only just started it. Also, I would like to write individual stories for each character or couple or their children (hint hint) in purple sky. Nothing big, just small adventures. We'll see.

The stern mystic: I'm glad that you hold my writing in such high esteem, but I just got back! I was still really tired and I felt like I was neglecting you lot! Well at least I tried…

Oracle: I had no idea that was ur real name. Well my dear, its seems u have been dropped into M.E! u will get together with Eomer shortly. I can't wait to read your fic. Tell me when its out and its name and summary and stuff. 

Levanna: Yes not long to do to the wedding. I have nerves myself just thinking about it! Thranduil, well, I have no idea but it will come, hopefully. He is tough, but I want to get his softer side out in the open. It will be interesting indeed! Oooh! Aragorn's moon! Yahoo! I'll r and r asap! You rock!


	13. Chapter 13: The great wood

**Chapter 13: The great wood**

**Philomel's p.o.v.**

I can't believe I just said it. I can't believe he just said it! I was on cloud 9. I looked into his deep blue eyes and he stared back. All this time wanting to know him, and it had come and passed so very quickly, to the stage now, where we had confessed feelings for each other. I could not wait to tell Blythe, and Ilana. I still had to apologise to her.

Beau left my tent late that night. I was still swooning. No, I had not kissed him yet, but maybe, soon… We talked late into the hours of the evening. It was too late to talk to Ilana, and if I did now, she would not forgive me for waking her at this hour. I would have to sleep it off. Maybe then I would have stopped bouncing around. 

~*~

Morning came quickly, maybe that was because I was so anxious, I don't know. I didn't really care. I looked out to the rising sun. Something was wrong! The sky was purple! Oh great, now something bad was going to happen. I had best tell Gandalf. I ran around camp looking for the aged wizard, but he could not be found. I instead ran into Lord Elrond. 

"Sorry milord, I was looking for Gandalf, have you by chance seen him?" I asked hastily.

"Calm down Philomel, he is not here with us, I have sent him on an errand. Now what do you wish to speak with him about, maybe I can help?" Elrond asked with a kind smile on his face.

"Well milord, have you not seen the sunrise? It was purple! A purple sunrise! Do you not think that odd? Is it evil at work?" I asked, my eyes searching the campground for a sign of danger.

"Evil? No it is not evil, now please, do not fret, it is a good omen. Worry not of such tidings and go back to bed." He replied, turning on his heel and silently walking off. That dude was weird, and I'm talking freaky deaky weird. I decided to lay my fears to rest for the moment and find Ilana, to clear up the mess I had caused, and that she provoked.

I found her tent and knocked on the ground. That was our signal that the other wanted to talk to each other. Yes quite unconventional I know, but that was us for you. "Ilana? Can I please talk with you?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want?" replied a grumpy voice from inside. It sounded as though she had been awake for some time.

"I want to apologise. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have to the truth. I do like Beau. I even spoke with him last nigh and…" I started. Ilana's head popped out of the tent and interrupted me.

"You do? You did? What did he say?" she asked excitedly.

"He said that he…likes me too!" I practically yelled, getting glares from most of the elves just waking up.

"oh my gosh!" yelped Ilana, grabbing me in a hug and dancing around. I followed suit happily.

"So does that mean that you forgive me?" I asked cautiously.

"Well duh!" she said, "and I'm sorry too."

"Forgiven!" I yelled and we danced together in a circle again, receiving snide elvish remarks. It was good to have my friend back!

**Gandalf's p.o.v    _2 days after Elrond gave Gandalf his mission._**

I had raced as fast as I could to the sea. There awaited a large boat and a crew of 30 sea worthy elves, curtesy of the Ear'quessir or the elves of the sea and Lord Elrond. I greeted the captain of the ship, Belenús, an old friend. "Ah! I see all is set, now we must make haste. I have contacted her and they will meet us at the dock. The other two will be arriving the same day as us whence we return."

"Good, men, take your stations!" Belenús ordered as boarded the ship and set sail.  ****

**Legolas' p.o.v.**

Today we would arrive home. Home! It seemed almost foreign to me. I had been away for so long now. I wanted our arrival to be perfect. I wanted Blythe to love it here. 

I packed up everything I had out from last night and packed them onto my horse then I lightly roused Blythe from her sleep. "Awaken sleeping beauty." I said, kissing her forehead.

"If I can wake up to see your face, any day my love." She said softly. I smiled. I was the happiest elf alive. Next week I would be marrying the love of my life! I never thought I would settle down. Neither did my father or brother, or anyone in fact. But I proved all wrong, and I have Blythe to thank for that.

"Come my love, let us pack you up. If we leave now we shall meet Eryn Lasgalen by this afternoon!" I said, packing up her belongings. She rose and helped, urging me to leave it and fix myself some breakfast. I took no heed and in no time everyone in the camp was ready to go. 

~*~

No body could wipe the smile off my face all day. My brother found it hilarious and made fun of me. "Don't listen to him. He is just jealous." Blythe said, laughing lightly.

"Oh, milady the only thing I have to be jealous of is your lovely hand. For all else I am happy in my life and have all I could ask for." Silmanas replied smirking, waving his sword in the air.

"Indeed brother? Is that true?" I teased. 

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't it be? Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well…not about anything of that sort, but otherwise…yes" I added chuckling.

~*~

As promised, we reached mirkwood that afternoon. I could not wait to show Blythe around. My heart sang louder with every footstep we took towards the city. As we reached the main gate, two horns sung, alerting all of our arrival. Father entered first. Followed by Silmanas, the lord and lady of Lorién, Elrond, Blythe and myself, Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen and Eldarion, Vala, Linnende, the sons of Elrond, Elanor, Ilana, Philomel and Beau. Other elves and men that rode with us followed. 

The elves of mirkwood lined the streets, throwing flowers as a sign of happiness and respect. 

As we approached the castle entrance, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Éomer, Eowyn, Faramir and their families waited for us at the steps as well as some of my old friends. I dismounted from my horse and greeted my old friends. "Taranis! Aeneas! How have you been?" I asked.

"Well of course my old friend. Congratulation is also in need. I never would have thought you to marry." Replied Aeneas.

"Nor would I have my friend, but here, meet my beautiful bride to be. Blythe! Please come over here!" I yelled so that she could here me. She had been speaking with Linnende, when she excused herself and made her way over.

"Yes my love." She said, taking my hand. 

"Ravennë," I started, receiving smirks from my elvan friends, "this is Aeaneas, son of Aeson March warden of Eryn Lasgalen and Taranis son of Tecindo, sword smith."

"Saesá omentién lle arwenamin." Taranis said, bowing.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo." Aeseas added competing with Taranis for the lady's fondness. I dare say it was working, much to my dismay. 

"Diola lle. Ta naa seasamin." She replied curtiously smiling, trying not to damage their egos.  

"Well, come now my love, I wish to show you around our home." I said, taking her attention from my friends.

"very well." She said. "Tenná ento lye omenta." Then I led her away. As we walked into the palace her eyes lit up like the stars in the sky at the wonders of the halls. Though the palace was indeed a cave, it was well lit and had pictures over the walls of stories of my household. The ceiling was white in true elvish tradition and trees were planted every so often along the walls. Two trees framed the outside of each door, making it look as though you were walking back out to the forest. I led her down the grand staircase that led to the lower levels containg the many bed rooms, balls rooms, the kitchen and various other areas. As we walked down I saw Moriwen run towards us in a hurry. 

"Legolas!" she cried running up and throwing her arms around me. "Oh my friend it has been long and I am glad to see that you are well!" 

"Of course, would you expect any less?" I asked in pun, smirking. She smiled and turned her attention to Blythe. 

"Blythe! Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen. I trust the journey went well for you." she said, taking Blythe by the arm and leading her down the staircase. Any one would have thought they would have been friends for ages.

"yes it did thank you my friend. How have you been?" Blythe asked sincerely.

"Very well, oh I have to tell you the news, Blythe, I am engaged!" Moriwen squealed and the girls jumped around on the next level as I slowly made my way down.

"Serious!" Blythe asked, stopping for a second. 

"Yes!" they danced happily again.

"Well will you enlighten us as to who the lucky elf is?" I asked. " I had no knowledge of you courting any one before we left."

"No we have not been courting long, but we are in love and that is all that matters." She said dreamily.

"Will you not tell us who he is?" I urged.

"oh! Of course! Pelagius of Rivendell. I met him the day after you left and I prolonged my visit in Rivendell as we became friends."

"Pelagius? Erestor's assistant?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"No reason, just, he is, well, very…proper, isn't he?" I said, unsure of why she would lik someone like that. She was more into the manly warrior guy last time I asked her.

"Legolas, it really isn't our business why she loves him. Now let it be rá." Blythe reasoned.

"Ok, lets go, or we shan't have seen half of our home by dinner." I said, pardoning us from Moriwen and leading Blythe away. Elf maidens! 

~*~

After dinner, I led Blythe to her temporary room. It had forest green walls with jasmine vines crawling up the walls in full bloom. Their perfume softly filled the air without overpowering. An amazing experience, especially half way through spring. " Quel kaima melamin." I said, tucking her half asleep form into bed and kissing her good night. I turned my back and made my way over to the door. I turned around to say something when I noticed she was already asleep.  "Vanimle sila tiri´" I said, waling through the door and closing it behind me to turn in for the night. 

~*~

Authors note:

Meanings 

Ravennë means lioness. 

Rá = lion

Saesá omentién lle arwenamin = pleasure meeting you milady. 

Elen sila lumenn omentilmo = a star shall shine on the hour of our meeting. 

Ta naa seasamin = It was my pleasure. 

Tenná ento lye omenta = until next we meet

quel kaima melamin. = sleep well my love 

Vanimle sila tiri = your beauty shines bright

Oh yeah! Before I forget, I have an announcement! Ehem! The much anticipated wedding of the year will take place…next chapter! Yeah I can't wait. But I always cry at weddings!

Platy: Yes, I don't want Beau and Mel to rush into things, then it won't have the same effect. But Beau really does like her! If you can write your speech well, you've got to be a bit tipsy…so I don't know, that's why I asked for your creative genius. I really like the elvish wine thing. I really have no idea what to put in the speech. Take your time. I hope finals go well for you! 

Levanna: No, not a double wedding, not quite yet anyway. I would love to write Vala adventures down the track. Oh thank you! I will be the queen of cliffhangers yet! Hahahahahahaha! Oh, don't mind me. Blame it on the sherbet.   
Poisonous Oracle: I'll look out for your story. Thank you!

The stern mystic: That's a pretty cool nickname. No, I think its actually pretty creative, I mean, adding your 'alter ego' is quite an effect, no matter how similar you are to your character. Please write your own fic, that would be most cool! I would so read it! I'm flattered that you would but Blythe in. Thank you for picking up on anyhoobies…spread the word! I love making up stupid words. I speak that and a little bit of elvish at home and my parents usually can't understand what I'm saying even if I speak normally. I mix things up way too much. But its so fun! I love confusing peeps! 

Any many dew drops, have fun guys and gurls and Thank you all!


	14. Chapter 14: The long awaited day

Chapter 14: The long awaited day 

**Linnende's p.o.v.**

The days past by quickly and before I caught up, it was the night before the wedding. As customary with elves, a giant feast was held, and then every one was led outside for singing and dancing around several large bonfires. I wore a simple silver slip for the night, as tomorrow was the day I got to dress up. I couldn't wait. Elrohir and I danced all night, enjoying ourselves immensely. I had not laughed like this in a very long time as Philomel tried elvish dancing, being taught by Beau. She didn't quite get the hang of it so she started her own sort of jig. She was bopping up and down, shaking her butt and doing something she calls the wobbly legs.

"Amin mela lle Linnende." Elrohir said suddenly, taking my attention from my hilarious friend.

I stood there shocked. He had never in our history together told me that he loved me. I knew that we were close, but never in love. I felt the sting of a tear in my eyes, but pushed them away. "Amin mela lle Elrohir." I said finally. He looked into my eyes and brought his mouth to mine. Under the moonlight, around the bonfire we kissed. Such passion had never filled me before. Our lips parted and I stared into his eyes. 

"melamin, I must ask you something…" he started, but then thought the better of it.

"What is it?" I asked, confused about what was going on.

'Will you, Linnende, princess of Laiquendi, be my… my…wife?" he asked, suddenly fear had taken a hold of him, the fear of rejection. The tears that threatened my eyes had now been set loose. He bended down on one knee and produced a brilliant cut diamond set in a mithril band from his pocket and offered it to me. I looked at the ring. It seemed like all the stars in the sky had been locked into the stone set in its centre. 

I looked back up to my love and muttered one simple word that meant so much… "Uma!" yes I said happily as he lifted me into his arms and kissed me again. 

Elanor's p.o.v 

I was so happy. A celebration was taking place, father was here with Uncle Frodo, Merry and Pippin and news had travelled fast about Linnende and Elrohir. Oh they did make a fine couple. I looked into the fire's flames, wondering about love and what one must do to deserve it. Father passed through grave times and fell in love with mama. Blythe had to come here from another world before she could fall in love with Legolas. I questioned when it would be my turn, or if indeed it would ever find me. 

In the back of my mind I longed for the shire. My home. I had enjoyed my visits to the elvan realms, and as lovely as they were, they did not compare to the comfort of my parents hobbit hole. And a grand home it was! With father being the mayor of the shire, certain creature comforts were in order. Though they were lovely, I did long for my own home. Ah! I am such a fool for romance!

The night ended with a series of fireworks provided by none other than Merry and Pippin. Though their youth had long passed, it still amazed me how they kept to their cheek. It amazed me even further to find out that after the war of the ring, Gandalf had actually given them a large two boxes of them! Each! Possibly the most foolish thing the wizard had ever done, but then again, he had his reasons for everything…

Blythe's p.o.v 

I stared up in wonder at the show put on by Meriadoc and Peregrin. After all the stories Legolas had told me of them, I would never have thought that our Istari friend would allow it, but he did. It was now well into the night and I was very tired after all our travelling. I turned to Legolas who was standing up in delight at the show.  "Melamin, I am going to retire. Quel dú." I said, kissing him softly on the cheek and making my way to my room.

"Quel dú tári amin." He replied, letting go of my hand. 

I made my way to my room with little fuss, though barely considering the poor lighting. Most of the lamps had been extinguished as everyone was outside. As I walked into my room, I flopped on my bed and fell asleep instantly, without changing from my dress. 

~*~

"Blythe! Blythe wake up!" said a voice belonging to none other than Vala. "Wake up! You must get ready!" she shouted excitedly. 

"Ok, ok hold on." I said rubbing my eyes in an effort to wake myself up. It didn't help much.

"Oh this is wonderful. I remember my wedding. I couldn't sleep the night before I was so excited." Said Arwen to the girls, rushing around the room. 

"I can't wait myself til I marry Elrohir." Linnende said, swooning. 

"And I shall be there with bells on!" Philomel pipped up, crawling around on the ground.

"Mel, what on middle earth are you doing?" Ilana asked, as she walked into the room.

"Looking for my other earring, I know I dropped it here just a second ago." Mel replied, searching the floor.

I got out of bed (someone had tucked me in last night) and washed my face. "So what's up first?" I asked.

"First we have to eat, then we get dressed." Arwen replied, still rushing around.

"Oh good, I'm starved!" Mel said, putting her lost earring back in her ear. 

"You just ate!" Elanor shouted from across the room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were half hobbit!" Mel just shook it off.

~*~

We sat down to a big breakfast in my room, as I could not see Legolas before the wedding. Oh I missed him already! I wasn't as nervous now, but still a little shaky. After breakfast, I was seated at my dresser, while Linnende fixed my hair for me. She did an excellent job, doing a braided French roll with curls falling around my face and small blue and white flowers placed randomly through it. It would work perfectly with my dress. Next Vala and Ilana were seated as Linnende and I fixed their hair. I worked on Ilana, unrolling the braids she wore in her hair last night, as all the girls had, leaving her hair beautifully wavy. I braided around the front of her face, placing small purple rosettes through it, leaving the rest wavy and down. 

Vala's hair was fixed in an upstyle, as she was the maid of honour, her hair had to be similar to mine. Her hair was braided all around he top of her head and purple rosettes were put through. Finally, everyone's hair and makeup had been finished and it was time to get dressed. I slipped on my dress, and got Vala to tie me up at the back. This was it, there was no turning back, but now I wasn't scared, I was excited and couldn't wait. I just wish I could share this day with my parents and sister.

Mel wore her yellow dress with pride. Ilana wore a red dress that had shoestring straps with purple rosettes just like Mel's in fact; all the rosettes on the dresses were the same. Elanor donned a baby blue dress, with three quarter bell sleaves. Linnende had a pink dress that was a halter. And finally Vala, much to her dismay, wore a forest green dress off the shoulder with bell sleaves. We had to fight to get her into the dress as she yelled, "I-am-600-years-old-and-I-don't-want-to-wear-a-dress! I don't need to wear one! Its not worth it! Don't make me hurt you!" but eventually, she put it on, a very sour look on her face. We thought we would have to tie her up and gag her the tantrum was so huge. I was amazed we were still alive! All in all, the girls looked amazing, and I was so proud of Vala. I thought we'd have to restrain her to put it on then duck tape it on during the ceremony. 

Arwen came up to me and gave me a big hug. "I know you will make a great queen, cousin and a better wife. Love Legolas like there is no tomorrow. Cherish the time you have together. Find happiness in all you do. Just be yourself, and I know you will do well." She said, handing me my bouquet. 

"Thank you Arwen. Your words give me much hope and comfort." I said.

"Are you ready Blythe? Everyone is here and Legolas is waiting." Linnende said. I walked out of my bedroom, facing the path I had to take. Just before we left the castle, Elrond waited in the entrance for me. He extended his arms and gave me a big hug. 

"I am very proud of you Ainadeloth." 

"Thank you uncle. Now, let's do this." I said, as I hooked my arm around his and we walked out.

We walked around the side of the building and stopped before the wedding 'red carpet' as I like to call it. The music was conjured and slowly we made our way down, every one filling down with Elanor leading the way. Behind her was Ilana, Philomel, Linnende, Vala, then came myself. All in the seats stood as a sign of respect and bowed or curtsied. I could not help but smile as I walked down the isle. We came to the end of the path, and the bride's maids stood aside as I thanked Elrond and he gave me away. Still smiling I faced Legolas. I could see a sparkle in his eyes and his smile was so big I thought it would jump off his face. 

He wore a white and light blue tunic and leggings set, in a regal design. He looked amazing. Standing next to him was the best man Gimli, the Aragorn, Silmanas, and my twin cousins. " lle naá vanima melamin." Legolas said, taking my hands after I passed my bouquet to Vala.

Legolas' p.o.v 

She looked amazing. I have said it once and I will say it again…I was the luckiest elf in history! Could not help but smile. I had never seen such beauty, not even in the stars until today. Her white and blue silk dress flattered her skin and eyes fabulously. I wanted no more than to kiss her and shower her with my love, but I had to contain myself, for now. The priest stood before us all and placed his hands on our heads.

"All present her today, you bear witness to the love of these two beings and the vows of their love they will take today of Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen and Blythe of Rivendell. 

"Love is an ever lasting oath, that cannot be taken back, or made lightly. It is an oath that is oft thought hard about and declared to the world. Today, his highness and her ladyship will make their love complete by bonding it, and making it ever lasting."  He said. I looked at Blythe and she looked at me, smiling and trying hard not to giggle. 

"Legolas, if you will please step forward and repeat after me." The priest said. "I, Legolas Thranduilian, heir to the throne of Eryn Lasgalen, here by declare my undying love for Blythe daughter of Simbelmyné and Drew Carlaw. I bind my heart to yours, through all the trials we may face, I will stay by your side. You are my love, my life and my best friend." I repeated every word like asked and so did Blythe, but switching parent's names around. The priest then asked us to kneel down. We did so, and he placed a gold crown on my head, my fathers in fact. It was a wreath of leaves and Blythe had a silver one, my mothers. 

"If there are any objections to this joining, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest commanded. 

" I object!" came a voice from the back of the ceremony. I stood up and turned around to see who had said that and possibly give them a wake up call by smacking them around the head. 

~*~

Author's note:

Dum, dum, dum! Who has just disrupted the wedding? Is it the ghost of Hallis back from the dead? You will find out…next chapter! Oh come on! I need a decent cliffhanger! Hehehehehehehehe! I couldn't help myself. At least they made it to the alter! 

Platy: Thank you for writing the speech! I was dumbstruck for ideas, but I have put my own intro in with yours if you don't mind, just to spice things up a bit. Your speech was perfect, short, sweet, straight to the point and absolutely hilarious! Great work!

Levanna: I got Vala in a dress! Hahahaha! And no, no duck tape was needed (thank the valar coz I don't think that M.E. has any!), with a tantrum and everything. She did well.  

Entwife: Welcome back! I hope your sanity is restored again!

Oracle: Um, you won't really hear much from Eomer. I'm sorry I have typed up the next chapter and epilogue and he is in the epilogue, but I won't post them just yet. Elves don't have the garters and for the bouquet, I'm not telling, you'll have to wait and see. 

*I have a mind like a steel trap; it is rusty and illegal in 47 states*


	15. Chapter 15: finally…

Disclaimer: The song here is by Enya, but I have messed with it a bit to come up with the finishing product that is posted here. I also own Blythe, mum, dad and Thea. All other characters belong to my reviewers and Tolkien. For a full list of characters owned by my reviewers, check out the review section.  

**Chapter 15: finally… **

Blythe's p.o.v 

"I object!" the voice repeated, and suddenly before my eyes, I saw Gandalf running up the isle, my parents and sister close behind. I noticed Glorfindel standing at the back of the ceremony. 

"Mum! Dad! Thea!" I shouted, running to meet them and embracing all three at the same time. "I have missed you all so much!" I said, tears falling from my eyes. 

"Blythe, oh my little girl, you have grown up." Mum said, hugging my tightly. I was let go for a second and noticed grandma and grandpa walk up to us. We all turned to face them and mum calmly walked up to them.

"Naneth, ada. Amin hireatha. Amin mela lle." she said, bowing down. Grandma, took her daughters hand and brought her up to her, then tightly brought her into an embrace.

"You need not apologise my child. Let the past be wiped from our minds. I have missed you too much." Galadriel said, making mum and herself cry. The two let go of each other and mum hugged her father. 

"My child. Please, say you will not leave us again." Celeborn asked.

"No, Drew and I are planning to stay here, in middle earth." She replied. Celeborn then embraced his daughter, and pat dad on the back.

"Wise choice." He replied smiling. "Now, you must be Thea." Grandpa said, smiling at Thea. 

"Yes." She replied shyly.

"Do not be afraid. You are family." Galadriel replied, taking Thea into an embrace. 

~*~

 Yes, the wedding did eventually take place! We were married several minutes later! Now though, the party was about to begin. Legolas walked into the great hall. Tomorrow the coronation would begin, but for now, we would celebrate. First came the speeches as my husband (oh my gosh it was so amazing to say that!) and I would be seated at the bridal table. I sat down, after Legolas pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in. I looked into his amazing blue grey eyes and smiled. He sat down and I kissed him again, for at least the tenth time today. He smiled as our lips parted and Elrond to the stage.

"Today, we celebrated the marriage of two elves, who are very close to me. Blythe, my niece and Legolas, prince of greenwood.  They have faced many obstacles to get where they are today and are lucky that at such a young age found an everlasting love within each other. I wish them all the best for the future and a safe ruled kingdom." He said, stepping down and walking over to his table after raising his goblet to us. I smiled at my uncle. He always knew what to say and when.

We enjoyed a grand feast and dessert, then it was time for more speeches. I knew someone would embarrass me.  My bet was on Philomel. Just about everyone here said something, including: Grandma and Grandpa, Mum and dad, Vala, Linnende, Elanor, Frodo, Merry and Pippin (together, most embarrassing for legolas.), Thranduil, Gandalf and finally, Philomel…I was just waiting. I knew she would have prepared something 'special' I was just afraid of what it might be because she was a little off her face from the elvish wine.

"Ladies and Jellymen!" she started and the crowd laughed and cheered. My head sunk into my hands and I went bright red. Don't get me wrong, Mel is the best, but when she gets on the elvish wine, well, I worry, a lot. Also, when she does get drunk, she uses big words, known and made up. Something that never occurs usually, well, except for the made up words. "Ladies and gentlemen... and gentle-elfs [yes, elfs]..." she said, standing up, swaying a bit making her way over to the stage. She stoped in the centre, waiting for attention her way again. "I would like to say a few words to commemorate this illustrious and momentous occasion! Today we witnessed the union...izing of my two dear friends, Blythe and Legolas. May they live long... well, that goes without saying... and happily... which also goes without saying, I suppose. Oh, well!" she says, shrugging and raises her glass with a flourish. "A TOAST! TO BLYTHE AND LEGOLAS!!"

"Here! Here!" the crowd shouted, roaring with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh. Gimli himself was red, rolling around on the ground, not being able to contain himself. I looked over to my new husband. I smiled as he took my hand and led me over to the dance floor, where we would share our first dance as husband and wife. As we did so I spotted mum, Linnende, Elanor and Arwen crying their hearts out. I think it was all a little too much for them. We came to the floor and Philomel rushed out to meet us. "Is it time Blythe?" she asked, a little more composed then before.

"Yes." I replied, smiling at Legolas, who had no idea what was going on. He gave me a curious look as Philomel sat amongst the band, brandishing her flute and signally the song to be played. The singer nodded her head and the band started playing a soft, sweet and romantic tune. Legolas took my left hand, placed it on his shoulder and wrapped his left arm around my waist, then took my right hand and we started to sway softly to the music. Then the music died down and the singer started to sing the song I had requested.

O mor henion I dhu_              from darkness I understand the night_

_Ely siriar, el sila                   _Dreams flow, a star shines

_Ai! Aniron melmin                _Ah! I desire my love__

_Tiro! El eria e mor_                Look! A star rises out of the darkness

I `lir en el luitha `uren        _The song of the star enchants my heart_ Ai! Aniron melamin              _Ah! I desire my love_

_Oio naa elealla alasse'         _ Ever is thy sight a joy

Yallume lle tula                   _ At last you have come_ Ai! Lle el sila          _Ah! Your star shines_ Ai! Aniron melamin              _Ah! I desire my love_ Ai! Aniron…        _Ah! I desire…_

The song ended and we stopped dancing. I had been lost in his eyes the whole time and had not even noticed that many had joined in dancing. The band played another song as Mel left the band, grabbed Beau and danced. I spotted Vala out the corner of my eye, sitting still at the table, when Haldir walked up to her, and offered his hand. She looked at it doubtfully for a moment, and then took it as he led her to the dance floor. I smiled. Finally, there was peace and happiness in middle earth. It was about time to. These people deserved it after everything they had been through, all the lives lost and sacrificed. They deserved so much more and for even a brief moment, they had forgotten it all. Smiles were on all faces. The room positively glowed. 

The night grew old fast it seemed, and before I knew it, it was time for Legolas and I to leave. As customary in this realm, after a couple has been married, they stay one night in a small flet next to the river, not far from the palace. We took our leave, thanking all for being here this evening and made our way outside to our horses that was waiting for us out the front of the castle. Out on the front steps, I turned my back and threw the bouquet. Many elf maidens rushed forward to catch, but it landed in the arms of Elanor, who was nearly swarmed until Gandalf came to her aid. I laughed at the sight of the elderly wizard holding a female hobbit over his head. 

I took my final look behind me and mounted Astaldo. Legolas did the same and with a nod to his father, took off I followed close behind. With him, Legolas took his bow and a quiver of arrows and his knives, while I took Ilfirin. We rode ahead into the night, our love radiating brightly.

~*~

We made it easily to our flet. We raced up to the bed and threw ourselves on it. I turned on my side facing Legolas, and kissed him. When I softly broke from the kiss I asked him giggling, "So, what do you want to do first as husband and wife?"

"Well, I would very much like to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I'm rather nervous about it." He replied, laughing. 

"Very well." I said, tearing back the sheets and climbing in. Legolas climbed in after me and wrapped his arms around me. 

"So, when do you think we shall start a family?" he asked me, smirking.

"When ever we are ready." I replied, "but maybe not just yet. I still want to have as much fun as I can first, right here." I said, my eyes lighting up knowingly. 

~*~

The next morning we were up early and in the forest, dressed in the traditional coronation clothes. Legolas wore a tunic of white and a gold hoodless cloak. I was dressed in a white dress with a similar cloak, but slightly more feminine. We waited outside the area we were meant to as Gandalf approached us. "Good luck today my friends, but you shan't need it, just remember, whenever you need me, I'm there." He said smiling.

"Thank you Gandalf, that comforts my heart much, for I fear there may be a day when this realm will need your assistance again." Legolas replied, hugging the white wizard. 

"Legolas," a voice called and my husband answered its call from his father. I turned to the wizard and looked at him sternly.

"Gandalf, you never did tell me why the sky had turned purple all those times." I said, desperately wanting to know.

"Oh, I never did, did I?" he asked himself. "Very well Blythe, your answer is but a simple one. It was telling us all that the prophecy, your part in this tale, was coming to an end, and would signal the queen of the elves about to take her place, though many had forgotten that part as they despaired. They did not believe you would come, especially during the war of the ring, where they though you were most needed. But then, they learned of the dark queen and Elrond thought it best to for you to know of your heritage. We actually had no idea it was you who would complete the prophecy, not until you took up your sword for the first time."

"So all this has to do with me is my taking the throne?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, now, as many of the high elves are about to take the last ship, you and Legolas are the governing king and queen of all elves." Gandalf replied. I was impressed, but a little sad as well. It had only dawned on me that Elrond and so many others close to me would be leaving for Valinor soon. I had hoped they would reconsider, but now they had no need to. The elves are in good hands now. I would make sure of that.

~*~

Author's note:

Well! That's the final chapter of Purple sky forever! No just kidding, I will post an epilogue but then that's it. If you request me to write a small piece on your character, like a little adventure (nothing too big), I would be happy to, but that is it. The epilogue will explain what happened after the coronation etc. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for those who have read this but not reviewed, maybe you could do so? Just a thought.

Oracle: Interesting review! Anyogglies, as far as I know, I am not having a sequel, mainly because the Epilogue will sum everything up, though, I may and I have to accentuate this **may** be doing separate stories for different characters. It depends. 

Entwife: I am glad you Like your dress, it was designed with you in mind so to speak. I can't say yet who objected, but it is well… someone you would have never guessed, or may have. I don't know. But I was pretty thrilled to have them here. You of know them. Ok, I'm not going to say anymore on the subject! 

Levanna: Good luck with your final! Thank you, I actually had no idea how to write and elvish wedding, so, I just did what ever and in the end, it was quite cute. I'm glad you liked the tantrum. I was thinking maybe, retro Kung phooey with a splash of girl power here and the true Vala there. But then the dress would have been wrecked so I toned it all down a bit.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue 

**Blythe's p.o.v _30 years after the wedding_**

Well, Middle earth is safe again. The dark queen's sister was found lingering around Moria and was killed by Ilana and Philomel. Thank the valar for that! Well, I eventually did settle down with Legolas. We now have three amazing children, 2 boys and a girl: Remiel, Silvánus and Andrasté. Though still vary young, Remiel and his twin brother (that's right, twins and may I say, just as bad as Elrohir and Elladan were) Silvánus, both aged 22 years old, (the equivalent to a 4 year old), proclaim that they are going to be brave warriors, whilst Andrasté (9 about the equivalent to a 12 month old) is so far following a career in art by drawing all over the walls and herself. Legolas isn't too happy about that, but he is a great father. 

Legolas was crowned king and I queen the day after the wedding, so there was no fooling around that night so that we would not be tired for the coronation. We now rule happily side-by-side, occasionally slipping off for hunting in the woods or a short visit to see our friends. 

Mum and Dad are living here in Mirkwood, helping me out with the kids. Dad has now warmed up to the elves, and though he is mortal, he has been granted leave to live out the end of his days in Valinor, which means his life will be prolonged. Mum has given up her immortality so that when dad dies, so shall she. A decision I am not too fond of, but it's a bridge we would have had to cross sooner or later. 

Thea and Glorfindel are now married and living in Imaldris, expecting their first child soon. I have promised that I will ride to Rivendell soon to be with her during the birth, which is still 6 months away. 

About two years after the wedding, Uncle Elrond and Thranduil with Grandma, caught the ship to Valinor with Bilbo and Frodo. Legolas and I saw them off. It was a very sad moment. I gave grandma back _vilya_. I had no use for it now, and since the one ring and all had been destroyed, it would have no power over anything. I did not need a ring for courage, it was already inside. 

Vala and Haldir had gotten _very_ close over the past ten years, so close in fact, they were married last spring. They are now the guardians and rulers of the realm of Lothlorien, as Grandpa is now residing in Rivendell. Haldir has already picked out names for his first two born sons (of course) Hildor meaning follower and Hyandél meaning star blade. Lets just say, he is a _very_ proud elf with a lot of spare time on his hands. Sometimes I wonder how Vala puts up with him.

Now I guess your all asking about Beau and Philomel. Well, they took it slow…first Beau got Mel a puppy, or should I say a wolf pup called timber. Next, Philomel moved to Eryn Lasgalen with Beau. And now, they are married and have two half elvan children: Balder and Simpina. Balder is 19 and Simpina is 10. Balder and my sons are best friends, who are constantly in trouble, they get that from their fathers' sides. 

Ilana. Ever wondered what she got up to? Well, two words, horse lord. She travelled to Rohan to discover part of her heritage and came across Éomer. They became close. She stayed in Rohan for about a year and a half. They fell in love, and got married. I told the bloke he would find somebody! They now have two gorgeous baby girls Epona and Émer. Now aged 12 and 8, they are horse ridders to rival their ancestors. 

Concerning how Philomel is immortal and Ilana is not is a rather long story, but I will shorten the matter. They served a great service to the high elves not long after killing Ulvatacar granted them a choice. They could be immortal, or not. After falling in love with Beau, Philomel chose to be immortal, so he did not have to face the same fate as Arwen and Aragorn. Ilana chose to stay mortal for the same reasons, but with the love of Éomer. It was a very hard decision for the best friends, but they will always have their friendship, and Ilana still has many years left in her as she was gifted with a longer life span. 

Elanor did eventually find the love she was looking for, in Fastred of Greenholm. A little while after the wedding, she travelled back to her home and met Fastred, now they have a large family living in the new land granted to the shire folk by Aragorn. In fact they now have 8 children and are planning to have more. She has 5 girls (Blythe, Linnende, Vala, Ilana and Philomel) and 3 boys (Legolas, Beau and Aragorn). Great names in my opinion.

Linnende did marry Elrohir, a few months later and though Elrohir and Elladan have many errands to run over middle earth, the two have a son Feanor, who is fast becoming quite a scholar, like his grandfather and is the eldest of the elflings in middle earth, the first born after Arwen. 

Well, that's about all that has happened in the past thirty years, but I am sure there are great things to come, including great adventures, love, mystery and the all important hero or heroine. I have high hopes that all the evil has been vanquished, but then it is always said that someone will turn, to the dark side.

~*~

Author's note: 

Ok yeah, pretty crappy epilogue, but I'm just outlining the possibilities. Well, that's all for Purple sky, so thank you all! And a very merry x-mas! And happy New Year!

Levanna: Yes, I am contemplating having Purple sky Chronicles. But it won't be for a bit coz I'm in the middle of writing another story. Its called Oira Laure. Look coz I will post it today, if not soon. Vala will have her own thingy if I decide to write them. I'm sorry to put you with Haldir. Its just when you first said who'd you'd like to hook up with I wrote down a list for everyone, and for once, stuck to it. I'm sorry! Forgive me Vala! Oh! Thank you! I think it may have improved, I hope so! But I'm starting to write a lot better in my next story. I'm so proud! Shucks! (does goofy laugh). RotK doesn't come out til the 26th of Dec in Oz, which sux but I can't wait! 

Platy: Yes. Philomel can have her own thingy too. I hope you like timber. I didn't really give him much of a description here, but I thought I'd save that for the chronicles if I write them. I'm glad you like the wobbly legs. I thought it was very you. I didn't change your speech so much coz it was fabulous! I was in stitches laughing so much. It reminded my of something Pippin/Bilbo would say, if you follow. 

The stern mystic: Yes, they are finally married! Don't be sad about Purple sky! I promise I won't stop writing my fics! Never! Well, unless I run out of ideas, but for now I'm set. Sounds like you've had fun lately! I'd love to go skiing. At the moment its about 35 degrees Celsius, and half the time I'm swimming in my pool! Send me a thing of your story and I'll help you if you like. I want to read it! I think you don't give yourself enough credit. Oh! Maybe you could write Beau's point of view before and after he met Blythe and the gang. That would be cool! And you have Purple Sky to follow too! Tell me what you think.

Entwife: Yah! Their married! I hope you liked the epilogue. Elanor found love! Oh, how sweet! I thought it would be funny having crazy fan elf maidens try to get their hands on the bouquet. Another hypo moment. Yes, if I write the chronicles, you may have a thingy too. I have no idea why I'm calling them a thingy…oh well!

Now the time has come. The legend of Purple sky has come to an end, and it shall forever remain in our memory…and on ff.net. Also, don't forget to plz read Oira Laure, my new story and review! I love hearing from you guys! This is your Angelic Author, signing off. 


End file.
